Nuestra Divina Comedia
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Cinco años despues de ser condenados por crimenes contra el planeta los olimpos caminan entre los humanos con el fin de reparar sus faltas y volver a este mundo lo que siempre debio haber sido. Mientras tanto en el inframundo la travesura de una joven diosa caprichosa tendra repercusiones inimaginables en nuestro planeta y en los corazones de mas de uno. Ares x OC, Shion x Oc etc.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Una travesura inocente

Un extraño sol celeste cubría los cielos de aquel mundo lejano, en medio de un bosque místico una joven de cabellos negros dejaba en el suelo siete rocas formando un círculo perfecto. Después con una sonrisa traviesa y juvenil sacaba de aquel bolso tejido, un frasco de vidrio que contenía una sustancia que iluminaba la totalidad del reciente. Esa luz color blanco-platinado/dorado parecía llevar vida dentro de sí. La joven estaba orgullosa de su obra y ahora se dirigía a finalizar su cometido, era cuestión de segundos cuando los rayos de aquel sol blanco entrarían en contacto con su círculo de piedras. En cuanto el círculo entero se vio cubierto por esa luz del astro rey, la joven vertió una mitad del contenido de su frasco.

-Una puerta desde mi mundo hasta el de ellos, y que mi deseo se vea manifiesto.-

Una extraña fogata de colores se creó al fusionarse las luces y de ahí unas figuras con formas vivas escaparon hasta posarse sobre la joven quien miro maravillada su obra. Justo cuando observaba con detenimiento a cada figura el ruido de las hojas del bosque le asusto. No fue consciente de la rama que se encontraba tras de ella y sin querer tropezó con ella, dejando escapar de sus manos el frasco, que cayó en el círculo derramando la totalidad de su contenido en él.

Dentro del mismo una esfera de luz se abrió absorbiendo a una de las figuras y justo cuando iba a absorber al resto un rayo violeta les contuvo mientras que la luz del círculo se extinguía y la joven tomaba conciencia de su situación. Volteo nerviosa, al verse descubierta en su travesura y aquel quien había contenido una parte de su obra ahora le miraba con evidente preocupación, mientras que ella intentaba a toda causa excusarse con él.

-Señor Radamanthys… Le juro que no es lo que usted cree.-

La joven no sabía si reír o llorar ante los ojos frustrados del juez, quien sabía que ahora se encontraban ambos en un aprieto.

-Señorita Alecto, pero qué diablos ha hecho?!-

…

En una casa a escasos kilómetros de la playa Ares, el dios de la energía vital, se despertaba de lo que él consideraba un sueño bastante perturbador. Se dirigió al lavabo para echarse agua en el rostro, sin duda estos últimos cuatro años que había pasado en la Tierra comenzaban a afectar a su cuerpo divino. Desde cuando un dios tenía que sufrir de problemas de sueño? Bueno quizás desde que se había empeñado a trabajar cara a cara con los humanos. Si en un pasado había sido la causa de las guerras y la desolación, ahora se había propuesto convertirse en el responsable de la buena utilización de esa energía vital que él representaba.

Con la ayuda de Hermes, de Saori y de Julián ahora dirigía una organización que ayudaba a los jóvenes problema a reencausar sus vidas. Esos chicos tenían un enorme potencial, solo que nunca habían recibido la oportunidad de bien encaminarse. Como en un pasado alguien le había hecho entender, era cuestión de saber aprovechar el potencial en positivo. Después de todos esos años y aun recordaba cada palabra que ella le había regalado. Sin duda a pesar de ser una humana era una excelente estratega, y para él la más hermosa de todas las creaturas frágiles de este planeta.

Hecho un poco más de agua en su rostro justo cuando una vocecilla, pequeña, dulce y adormilada lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Abuelito tu tampoco puedes dormir?-

El solo escucharle le llenaba de paz, el pequeño era su razón de sonreír y su aliciente para dar lo mejor de si mismo.

-Gael, qué haces despierto son las tres de la madrugada?-

-Tengo miedo hoy he soñado feo, y como mi papa me deja venir a la cama con él y mama, pensé que tú también me dejarías. Puedo?-

Y como poder negarse ante esos ojitos verde jade que tanto se la recordaban, si no fuese porque el pequeño había sacado el cabello de su madre, rojo escarlata, se diría que era la viva imagen de su abuela. Seco con una toalla su húmedo rostro para después sucumbir resignado ante el evidente chantaje.

-Anda vamos a la cama, pequeño manipulador.-

Ambos se metieron de regreso a la cama, para como mínimo tratar de recobrar el sueño.

Mientras tanto en un hotel de lujo en alguna isla del Caribe, Kanon se perdía en un juego de besos y locura. Mitchelle le había convencido para dejarse encadenar al cabecero de la cama, y ahora le torturaba con su boca en su urgido sexo, haciendo al Dragón Marino gemir de placer y de deseo.

-Ahhhh preciosa! Así…. Así….. Mas!-

Para su esposa era fascinante ver al travieso de géminis sucumbir ante su lenta tortura, así que se en foco en llevarlo por un sendero suave y profundo, para probar la resistencia del General.

-Eres cruel, mi preciosa…. Ahhhh… me vas a matar…..-

La chica sonreía traviesa, ante las suplicas de su hombre quien se veía al punto de quiebre.

-Vamos precioso, dime quien es tu dueña?-

-Tu mi muñequita!-

-No escuche bien?-

Decía la chica mientras paraba abruptamente su juego para deleitarse con el sufrimiento de su chico.

-No mi amor… no me dejes así…-

Con su voz seductora seguía su juego cruel.

-Dime quieres mi boca o quieres entrar en mí?-

-Quiero entrar… mi reina.-

-Cómo?... no te escuche bien?- Le decía la chica mientras que sus labios lamian el abdomen de su víctima.

-Piedad mi amor, te necesito, Mitchy…-

Ese te necesito seria la clave que rompería con el juego cruel para pasar a la culminación de lo que ella misma deseaba con todo su ser. Así la joven se penetro con el miembro de su hombre y comenzó su juego de cabalgata furiosa y delirante. El ritmo se volvía salvaje y ambos perdían la cordura hasta entregarse en un éxtasis que culmino dejándoles exhaustos y con el cuerpo de ella que ahora cubría la desnudez de su cautivo esposo.

-Feliz aniversario mi cielo.- Le decía la chica fatigada, pero feliz por tenerle cuerpo a cuerpo y poder embriagarse con ese aroma que despedía la piel bañada en sudor de su amado.-

-Mi muñequita eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde el inicio de mis existencias.-

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado, mientras que la chica se quedaba dormida de la fatiga de su adorada acrobacia. Kanon comenzó a sentir la incomodidad de estar esposado, y aún más cuando sintió un leve ronquido proveniente de su chica, quien encima que no lo soltaba seguía sobre él.

-Mi nena, no te duermas… Mitchy… Mitchy… no puede ser con el sueño pesado que tienes. Me lleva la jodida. –Aunque ante lo evidente no tuvo mas opción que resignarse.

-Bueno ya que.-

….

En un campo de refugiados en algún país de África central Susana, la reencarnación de Deméter, le daba el biberón a un pequeño recién nacido mientras que Dokho de libra ayudaba a su amigo Shion con las cajas de medicinas que acababan de recibir en un helicóptero que contenía el logo de la Fundación Kido. Sobre el aparato Aldebarán se ocupaba de transportar una vez por semana provisiones y medicamentos para los refugiados de toda la zona. Aunque desde hacía 4 años Ares se había retirado del gen de la guerra, aún quedaban registros en los adns humanos, mismos que necesitarían siglos en borrar. El mundo había vuelto a equilibrarse, pero aún quedaban siglos de trabajo por parte de los Dioses del Olimpo, de sus caballeros y de sus aliados. Había un planeta entero que cuidar y qué reeducar. Así se habían organizado en grupos estratégicos coordinados por las Fundaciones de Saori, Hermes y Julián. Los equipos eran rotativos, y cubrían sus bases situadas por todo el planeta.

Después de casi una hora de descarga Aldebarán continúo su vuelo, llevando consigo un informe redactado por el antiguo patriarca mismo que haría llegar de su propia mano al dios Hermes quien había dejado su santuario inglés para ubicarse temporalmente en el norte de Marruecos junto a su pareja la Diosa Afrodita quien coordinaba por su parte a un grupo de mujeres que promovían y peleaban por los derechos y libertades de las mujeres en los países de ese continente.

El helicóptero retomo sus rumbos en los cielos mientras que Shion y Dokho revisaron el cargamento y lo clasificaron. Había desde vestimentas, medicinas, agua y víveres, hasta juguetes y equipo para montar escuelas, que mucha falta hacían en aquellos sitios.

-Bueno Dokho parece que esta vez no faltara nada.-

-Bromeas? Basta con sentir el miedo y la tristeza de estas pobres personas. Mientras que los gobiernos de estos países no lleguen a un acuerdo de paz, esta gente jamás podrá ser del todo libre.-

-Bueno por lo que Aiora me conto en su última carta parece ser que el mismo Zeus ha tomado forma humana y está influenciando en las negociaciones con suerte y consiga que los presidentes razonen.-

-Shion conociendo a Zeus, quizás lo más razonable hubiera sido volver a enviar a Hermes. Es un negociador excelente.-

-Si pero ya se ocupa él del caso de Kenia y de Sierra Leona, aquello es más complicado que el Algebra. Aunque Hermes es un espíritu divino, no olvides que él esta encarnado y como humano está limitado, confiemos en que Zeus lo hará bien. Después de todo lidero por milenios el Olimpo.-

-Y mira el desmadre que tenemos ahora.-

-Anda Dokho se positivo. Mira ya va siendo hora de desayunar, porque no traes a Susana y nos tomamos algo los tres. Ella lleva despierta desde las tres de la madrugada y debe estar cansada.-

-Y cómo no? Ayer se nos murió una joven al dar a luz a su bebe, y Susi se ha encargado de la creatura. En este mes han muerto 3 mujeres a causa de problemas en los partos. Deméter es una Diosa de fertilidad, pero no puede hacer nada si desde que llegaron esas chicas estaban tan desnutridas que con suerte y sus bebes lograron sobrevivir. Recuerda lo que la Fuente nos dijo, los dioses tienen cosmos poderosos, pero no pueden intervenir en el libre albedrío de los otros seres. Cada ser es dueño de su destino. –

Aquello era duro pero cierto, los dioses del olimpo, con todo y sus títulos divinos no eran los dueños del destino de la creación. Así el tigre de china fue en busca de su pareja, la hermosa diosa de la fertilidad, quien aún seguía velando por la seguridad de aquellos pequeños que ahora el destino les dejaba desamparados.

La rubia sonrió al sentir la cercanía de su amado caballero, y así deposito suavemente al pequeñito en un camastro cubriéndole con un suave velo para protegerle de las moscas y otras infecciones, ella se fue con su amante y con Shion a tomar un muy merecido desayuno.

…

Mientras que en Tokio, una pareja esperaba en el consultorio de un médico el tan anhelado momento. Recostada en la camilla estaba una muy nerviosa Saori, la señora de Géminis, a ella le encantaba que le dijesen así, mientras que junto a ella y al borde de comerse las uñas, estaba Saga a quien las esperas le volvían neurótico. Unos minutos después el medico se asomaba con una sonrisa amena.

-Disculpen el retraso, es increíble lo nerviosas que se ponen algunas pacientes, sobre todo las primerizas. Bueno vamos a lo nuestro.-

Le descubrió el vientre a la peli morada, mismo que asemejaba mas a una pequeña montaña, después de colocarle un fresco gel paso su aparato por los bordes y en una pantalla se dejaron ver dos figuras y se escuchó un ritmo alocado de dos pequeños corazones que latían en sincronía. Saga sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca del gusto de verles y más aún cuando el doctor le confirmo, lo que él tanto anhelaba.

-Es definitivo son dos chicas y están en perfecta salud.-

Una de las chiquitas se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la pantalla, quien la viera podría asegurar que le sonreía al público que la veía. Mientras que la otra parecía abrazar por la espalda a su gemelita.

-Son gemelas idénticas, parece ser que su padre las tiño, podría decir que tienen su misma nariz.-

Saori estaba emocionada, dos chicas y en perfecto estado, ya llevaban seis meses esperando por verles así de formadas. Desde un principio sospecharon que podría tratarse de gemelos, ya que el vientre de la chica tenia proporciones más destacadas que lo que habían visto con Mitchelle. El embarazo le había traído un periodo de paz a Saori, ya que por miedo a afectar a sus nietos, Ares se había visto obligado a morderse su lengua evitando toda crítica contra su nuera.

Aquello era el paraíso para los géminis, Kanon y Mitchelle de viaje para celebrar su aniversario de boda, mientras que Saori y Saga descubrían los rostros de sus princesas. Para niñeros ya tenían a Ares, quien sin pensarlo ni dos veces accedió a cuidar a su nieto en su casa de Grecia mientras que su hijo y su nuera festejaban su quinto aniversario de casados en los caribes.

…

En el nuevo y reformado inframundo Radamanthys de Wyvern, esperaba ansioso en una sala para ser atendido por uno de los dioses gemelos. Después del triunfo contra la sombra, Hades y Perséfone habían recreado con sus cosmos de nuevo aquel sitio de reposo para las almas de los muertos, aunque la nueva versión distaba mucho de aquella película de terror de hacía años atrás. Este nuevo inframundo recreaba casi en la totalidad al mundo de los vivos, inclusive Apolo les había regalado unos astros muy parecidos al sol real para cada uno de los submundos que conformaban el reino de Hades y de su reina Perséfone. Su castillo seguía teniendo esos tintes góticos que tanto les fascinaba a ambos, inclusive habían adoptado al dragón que la diosa anhelaba. Aunque no solo ese anhelo vio la deidad cumplirse ante sus ojos, sino uno aún más preciado. Después de milenios Hades y ella eran bendecidos con el nacimiento de unas trillizas hermosas. Si trillizas, ellos que creían que nunca serian padres les toco por partida triple sus pequeñas Alecto, Megera y Tisifone eran el orgullo y debilidad del señor de las ya no tan oscuras tinieblas. En el inframundo el tiempo no existe por lo tanto un día humano podían ser siglos allá o viceversa, las energías sobre todo de los dioses maduraban con facilidad cuando estos no estaban encarnados. Así que las trillizas tenían la imagen de unas jóvenes de alrededor de diecinueve años, con ímpetu y la osadía que solía representar a su madre.

Después también vino la resurrección de todo el antiguo batallón de Hades, los jueces y toda la comitiva de espectros quienes ahora veían con asombro un cambio brusco en sus antiguos roles. A ninguno se le forzó a retomar sus puestos, el dios les dio libre albedrío dejándoles como segunda opción volver por una encarnación completa al mundo de los vivos. Muy pocos se decidieron por esta segunda opción, además el nuevo inframundo les recreaba casi la totalidad al antiguo mundo de los vivos con la diferencia de que muchos podrían rencontrarse con las almas de aquellos que habían sido parte de sus familias y ayudarles a tener una nueva reencarnación en este o en otro mundo.

Thanatos no tardo en atender al juez quien se veía bastante inquieto y por si fuese poco estaba acompañado por la pequeña desastre, bueno así le decían de cariño a Alecto, ya que la joven diosa desde que había decidido estudiar hechicería con Hécate solía poner en penurias a más de un espectro y los jueces eran sus predilectos.

-Señor Radamanthys a que debo esta repentina urgencia y bueno viene usted en tan buenas compañías.-

-Hola tío Thanatos.- Le decía toda fastidiada la joven.

-Alecto, porqué sospecho que esta visita tiene más que ver contigo que con Wyvern?-

-Mi señor no todo ha sido culpa de Alecto en realidad yo no debí…-

-No todo?-Interrumpió el gemelo.

El Dios de la muerte enarco una ceja en señal de que aquello tenía mala pinta, mientras que la chica intentaba a su manera excusar al juez, quien siempre estaba tratando de protegerle.

-En realidad fui yo la que abrí la puerta y moleste a esas pobres almas, bueno luego el hecho de que una haya sido enviada al mundo de los mortales, pues fue un accidente.-

Decía toda despreocupada la chica mientras que Radamanthys solo se golpeó el rostro con la palma abierta, ya ni como cubrirla.

Thanatos sintió por primera vez, después de su cautiverio con Eris en el olimpo, que le daba una arritmia.

-Qué hiciste quéééé!?-

…

En una de las carreteras con rumbo a la ciudad de Atenas en Grecia una joven mujer caminaba desorientada, estaba desnuda y parecía sorprendida. Sintió terror sobre todo cuando vio que un coche estaba por arrollarla, con suerte la conductora le esquivo y pudo parar con la intención de socorrer a la inquietante figura. Del coche se bajó una pelirroja de rasgos evidentemente orientales y esta se dirigió a toda velocidad en auxilio a la que ella creyó que podía ser víctima de algún secuestro o abuso.

-Señorita, se encuentra usted bien? Escuche no tema mi nombre es Marín del Águila y solo quiero ayudarle.-

La chica se quedó pasmada observando a la pelirroja mientras que trataba de asimilar los hechos. Se miró a sí misma y aunque parecía comprender lo que la chica le decía, extrañamente no podía articular palabra alguna, era como si hubiese olvidado como hablar. Marín se inquietó y saco de su bolso un teléfono llamando a la única persona en quien ella podía confiarse.

-Ángelo? Soy yo, por favor necesito que vengas a buscarme y que traigas contigo quizás alguna manta y ropa. No, no es para mí, es que acabo de encontrar a alguien quien lo necesita con urgencia.

No mi amor, yo estoy bien, pero en serio necesito que vengas ha y otra cosa llama a Mu porque quizás esta chica necesite asistencia médica. Si, ya te lo contare todo después, ahora toma nota de donde estoy…-

La joven desconocida se puso a temblar dejándose sentar en el suelo, asustada y más confundida que nunca.

…

-Alecto hizo que?!-

Perséfone sintió ganas de explotar la mitad de su castillo ante la nueva travesura de su hija rebelde, aunque Radamanthys trataba aun de defender a la joven diosa.

-Mi señora en parte fue mi culpa si yo no hubiese asustado a la niña ella no hubiese tropezado y el alma no se hubiera perdido.-

-Rada hijo, sabes que te tengo mucho cariño siempre has sido muy sobreprotector con mis tres bebes, pero esta vez no puedes tu tomar las culpas de Alecto.-

Luego se dirigió con voz severa contra su pequeña.

-Escúchame bien mi pequeña, eres mi hija y te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta vez has pasado los límites. Una cosa es aprender hechicería y otra es jugar con las almas de los difuntos, cada energía merece respeto y tú no tienes respeto por ellos!-

-Madre yo solo quería saber de donde provenían esas almas que descansan en aquel paralelo.-

-Alecto! Esas almas fueron seres que sufrieron muertes injustas y yo misma les había separado para darles pronto una vida de recompensa. –

-Pero madre nunca me habías querido contar nada de eso y yo quería averiguarlo.-

-Que conjuro usaste?! Dímelo ya!-

-El de la apertura de los mundos.-

-Por todos nosotros Alecto! Le has devuelto al mundo humano con su cuerpo de antes de su trágica muerte!-

Radamanthys ataba cabos.

-Eso quiere decir que no rencarno como bebe sino que…-

Una voz serena y masculina jalaría la atención de los presentes.

-Que su cuerpo fue reconstituido como antes de su deceso.-

Perséfone tomaba su sitio junto a su esposo, quien se veía notablemente molesto por la jugarreta de su hija predilecta.

-Cariño, cuando llegaste, no se supone que te reunirías con Poseidón en Atlantis?-

-Y así fue hasta que la broma de nuestra bebe desequilibrio mi cosmos, así que me tuve que excusar con Gabrielle y con mi hermano, a propósito te mandan besos.-

Alecto se inquietaba.- Pero padre porque una simple alma desequilibro tu poderoso, cosmos?-

-Una simple alma! Resulta mi pequeña que ninguna alma es una simple cosa o juguete de tu diversión, todas son propiedad de la Fuente y es nuestra obligación protegerles y conducirlas hasta su próxima encarnación.-

-Mi señor escuche en parte fui yo…-

-Silencio Radamanthys! Para colmo esa alma que mandaste a la tierra, es de suma importancia para uno de los nuestros!-

Perséfone sintió que le daba una bajada de presión ante tal revelación.

-No me digas que se trata de…-

…

Ares terminaba de ponerle bien la pequeña corbata a su nieto, vaya que esos uniformes que les ponían desde pequeños diferenciaban demasiado de las ropas de combate de su antiguo Coliseo. El mundo de los humanos era mucho más complicado de lo que él creía, y aunque su cuerpo no era mortal, él había hecho todo por parecer lo más humano posible. Quien lo viera diría que era el trillizo de sus hijos, salvo por sus cabellos grises todo en él se veía de treintañero. Bueno no era un secreto que el Dios adoraba ser el objeto de deseo de las mujeres mortales. Sin embargo en esos cuatro años de convivencia con sus hijos y con su nieto, ella le había hecho muchísima falta. Muchas mujeres visitaban su lecho, pero ninguna duraba más allá de una simple noche de placer y desahogo, para él aquella amazona de hacía más de treinta años era y seria siempre su razón de vibrar. El enterarse que su _queridísima_ nuera Saori, esperaba gemelas le había llenado de ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo le había despertado la nostalgia. Como le hubiese gustado a él estar junto a Hilia esos nueve meses y haber llevado en sus brazos a sus ahora más que maduros gemelos.

Un beso en su mejilla, del pequeño Gael para su abuelo, mientras que el Dios lo despedía en la entrada de la sección infantil de aquel colegio Ateniense. Ahora a volver a sus obligaciones y estas eran demasiadas, aún tenía que trabajar con un grupo de jóvenes, con antecedentes de violencia, aunque primero pasaría a supervisar como irían las cosas con el joven Lemuriano y con la amazona de la cobra, quienes trabajaban en el hospital de la Fundación, de su tío Poseidón, así aprovecharía para pillar unas aspirinas, ya que aunque fuese un dios de vez en cuando hasta a él le dolía la cabeza.

…

Mientras que en alguna playa paradisiaca del Caribe, Mitchelle se despertaba con una resaca de muerte. Vaya que aquella noche la habían pasado de locos, una cena romántica, bebidas y a bailar. Todo aquello termino por subirles la temperatura y terminaron haciendo malabares deliciosos en aquella cama de lujo. Sintió la boca seca y estaba sorprendida de aun dormir sobre el fuerte pecho de su amado esposo, aunque poco le duro la flojera cuando este le hablo.

-Vaya por fin te despiertas, cabrona durmiente!-

Aquel comentario la hizo levantarse de golpe y encontrarse con su esposo aun esposado al cabecero y con una mirada casi asesina contra ella.

-Mi amor, porque no has roto las esposas con tu cosmos?-

-No sé, será porque se te ocurrió ponerme las esposas que nos regaló la diosa Afrodita y por lo mismo son irrompibles hasta para un semi dios como yo!-

-Mi bebe no te enojes, ahora te las quito.-

Vaya mala suerte de la pobre de Mitchelle quien se levantó a toda velocidad por las llaves que se encontraban en la cornisa de la ventana y de los nervios se le resbalaron cayendo desde el séptimo piso de su hermosa habitación con vista al mar, pues directo al mismo.

Kanon la quería matar.

-Mitchelle que diablos acabas de hacer!-

-Hay no, hay no… espérame que busco ayuda.-

-Primero ponte algo encima, que mira cómo andamos!-

Vaya con las prisas a la pelirroja se le olvidaba que estaba desnuda y bueno se puso lo primero que encontró y le hecho una sábana allá a Kanon para que no le fuera a dar dizque frio.

El pobre géminis solo respiro profundo, en realidad tenía ganas de matarla, aunque eso sería imposible, su preciosa Mitchelle siempre sería un desastre, pero aun así era el amor de todas sus vidas.

-Hay Fuente de toda vida, cuando vas a dejar de atormentarme por mis viejos pecados, como mínimo quítale lo despistada a mi luciérnaga.-

…

Ángelo tenía el semblante muy serio, el rostro de aquella mujer le decía algo, aunque no quiso adelantarse y entre él y Marín llevaron a la chica al Hospital de la Fundación Solo. Ahí Mu ya les esperaba para recibir a la joven, mientras que Shaina se encargaría de revisarle en caso de que ella mostrase resistencia por tratarse de un hombre. Al final fue Shaina quien se ocuparía de revisarle para después asearle, la chica no tenía rastros de ninguna agresión, si es que acaso uno que otro raspón, probablemente por su caída en el suelo, pero nada grave. Después de aplicarle un sedante, ya que se veía bastante perturbada los cuatro se reunieron en el pasillo para hablar de la susodicha.

Ángelo trataba de ubicarla. -Su rostro me dice algo.-

-No me digas que la tenías en tu antigua colección?- Shaina siempre tan perspicaz mientras que Mu trataba de no calentar los humos cambiando de tema.

-Esa chica parece como amnésica, es como si ni siquiera recordase algo tan simple como hablar.-

Aunque Marín parecía intrigada por otro detalle.

-Sus ojos… creo haberlos visto en alguna parte.-

Una voz un tanto gruesa y ronca les sacaría de su discusión.

-Vaya con que tenemos reunión y ni me di por enterado.-

Marín se sonreía ante la presencia del Dios Marte, quien siempre llegaba en el peor de los momentos.

-Señor Ares, hablamos de una chica que encontré esta mañana en la carretera, estaba desnuda y parece amnésica.-

-Desnuda… y esta buena?-

Las dos chicas solo rodaron los ojos mientras que el italiano y el lemuriano ahogaron una risita burlona.

-Bueno ya me abrieron la curiosidad porque no me presentan a la joven?-

-Esta sedada, no creo que pueda sucumbir ante sus coqueteos.-

Le decía una muy fastidiada Shaina.

-Vamos solo por curiosidad, no se, quizás sea alguna de mis tantas conocidas.-

Ángelo lo medito un minuto y mirando a sus compañeros les dijo.

-Bueno se ha acostado con medio Grecia, quizás la haya visto.-

Mu y Shaina accedieron y condujeron al Dios a la habitación en donde la chica descansaba en cuanto corrieron la cortina, el dios sintió que aquello era una broma cruel o quizás que aún no se despertaba. Se puso pálido frente a la mirada sorpresiva de los cuatro jóvenes quienes no comprendían aquella expresión de Ares.

Marín le pregunto de frente.

-Qué ocurre? La conoces?-

Marte estaba furioso. -No puede ser! Quién demonios está usando su cosmos para jugarme una broma así de horrible!-

Marín insistía.- Dinos quién es?-

-Es… Hilia… es mi amazona!-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Shaina estaba atónica con la noticia.

-Hilia, la madre de Saga y de Kanon! No, eso es imposible, todos sabemos que murió hace más de treinta años y esta chica no debe tener más de veinte.-

-Es ella!- Así el Dios se dejó ir rumbo a la cama en donde la joven seguía reposando bajo el efecto de los calmantes.

-Ares reacciona, lo que Shaina dice es más que lógico, quizás se trate de otra persona, sabes dicen que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del planeta.-

Marín trataba en vano de hacer reaccionar a Marte quien ahora tomaba la mano de la joven decidido a despejar toda duda.

-Escucha Águila, el cosmos es único, nadie tiene uno igual, así que si se trata de ella ahora mismo lo averiguaremos.-

Encendió su cosmos para leer a la joven y lo que averiguo le desconcertó en demasía.

-Es ella, pero no está despierta. Es como si su cosmos se hubiese dormido. Como es posible que tenga inclusive los mismos códigos genéticos de cuando nos conocimos?-

Ángelo estaba convencido. -Pues lamento decirlo, pero la única respuesta yace en el inframundo, si Hades y Perséfone son quienes lo gestionan ellos deben de ser los responsables del retorno de tu mujer.-

Ares comenzaba a molestarse. –Porque harían ellos algo así, sin prevenirme?! Saben perfectamente lo que significa Hilia para mí.-

-Qué tal si no fueron ellos sino que… no se… quizás han tenido algún lio o rebelión en el inframundo. Yo que se?-

Las palabras del italiano comenzaban a calmar el calor del ambiente y Ares se detuvo un segundo a pensar contemplando el rostro dormido de ella. Ella estaba de regreso, quizás no bajo las perspectivas que él había contemplado, pero qué demonios, era ella y la tenía ahí junto a él. Quizás no fuese la mejor de las ideas, pero él nunca había creído en las coincidencias así que con una sonrisa, que puso de nervios a sus cuatro acompañantes, les hablo de frente.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, al menos no por ahora. Esto incluye a mis hijos, a ellos se los diré yo mismo en su momento, y ni se les ocurra contactar con Hades.-

Mu solo hizo una mueca ante lo que él intuía que estaba por oír de los labios del Dios.

-Ella está aquí, y aquí se queda.-

El lemuriano intentaba en vano de persuadirse de lo obvio.

-Te refieres a aquí, en el hospital, verdad?-

-No! Me refiero a que está aquí en el mundo de los humanos, y se quedara en él.-

Ángelo solo se sobaba la sien aquello le olía a líos, un nuevo lio propiciado por otro de los olimpos. En ese momento se preguntó porque diantres le había tocado ser caballero de oro, de haberse imaginado lo penibles que eran los dioses habría escogido otra carrera, cocinero, si porque no, esa profesión como mínimo deja un buen sabor de boca. Segundos después observo de reojo a Marín, a ella le encantaba ser una amazona al servicio del bien mayor, y bueno solo sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que por ella iría de regreso al Yomotsu. Shaina y Mu comprendían lo que una creatura era capaz de hacer por amor y ante lo evidente nadie dudaba que Ares estuviera loco de amor por Hilia. Así que después de cuatro suspiros de resignación, el Dios Marte lo había conseguido, de alguna manera u otra los había engatusado a los cuatro a guardar momentáneamente el secreto de la identidad de aquella hermosa chica.

…

Mientras tanto en el inframundo Hades y Perséfone deliberaban, sobre la mejor forma de reaccionar ante el desastre ocasionado por Alecto. Después de horas de discusión y pese a la resistencia del Dios, su reina termino de convencerle y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Salieron de su despacho y ahí sentada en el salón les esperaba impaciente su hija acompañada aun por el juez de Wyvern. Seria Perséfone quien tomaría la palabra ante su hija que se ponía de pie y el rubio que mostraba sus respetos arrodillándose ante ellos.

-Descansa Radamanthys.- El juez se puso de pie esperando el veredicto de sus señores.

- Alecto lo que has hecho no quedara sin su justo castigo, tu padre y yo estamos de acuerdo en el mismo. Hija la única forma de que aprendas a respetar las almas de los seres vivos es pasando un tiempo junto a ellos. Así que serás enviada a pasar una temporada con los humanos, no te preocupes que a diferencia del resto de los dioses encarnados, tu no nacerás de ninguna mujer, conservaras este cuerpo que ahora tienes y a partir de éste comenzaras tu proceso de vida.-

-Pero madre!-

-Pero nada! No creas que te enviaremos a vagar sola por ahí, serás enviada con una persona de nuestra entera confianza para que ésta se ocupe de educarte e instruirte en el arte del cosmos y de las energías.-

Radamanthys estaba frio, ante lo que la diosa les revelaba si ese era el castigo a su hija qué le esperaría a él?

-Radamanthys hijo, en tu caso tu no serás castigado, ya que solo cumplías con tu deber que era vigilar aquella zona. Sin embargo deberás hacernos un favor e ir a la Tierra para hablar con el Dios Ares y ponerle al tanto de lo ocurrido. Nosotros te explicaremos todo.-

-Mi señora por favor, permítame acompañar a la señorita, el mundo de los mortales es peligroso hasta para ustedes.-

-No hijo, no quiero que te preocupes, Alecto ira a cumplir su sentencia de mi propia mano, yo sé con quién debo confiarla. Tú sin embargo debes buscar a Ares lo antes posible y entregarle la carta que Hades mismo acaba de redactar. Saldrás esta noche a la hora del crepúsculo, mientras tanto espéranos dentro del despacho que tenemos que ponerte al tanto de todo.-

-Pero…-

-Tranquilo Radamanthys, no olvides que Alecto es mi hija y no le pondría jamás en situación de peligro, pero ya va siendo hora que mi hija aprenda el arte de la humildad y que madure. La tierra es la mejor escuela que un dios puede tener, y eso lo digo por propia experiencia.-

El juez no tuvo más opciones que acatar las órdenes de los dioses.

-Si mis señores.-

La joven solo miraba al suelo, se sentía furiosa por la decisión de sus padres que ella juzgaba de injusta. Sin embargo no tenía argumentos para rebatir a sus progenitores.

-Alecto, mañana temprano partiremos así que despídete de tus hermanas y de tus amigos.-

Hades no quería ni mirar de frente a su hija, sabía que bastaría con verle derramar una pequeña lágrima para que él se arrepintiese de la sentencia. En el fondo sabía que su esposa tenía razón, aunque su amor de padre en muchas ocasiones le había llevado a perdonar todo y más de parte de cualquiera de sus tres princesas. La joven se dio media vuelta visiblemente molesta y sin siquiera proferir una disculpa por sus actos. El padre se inquietaba es que acaso aquella decisión era la correcta, en un segundo tuvo su respuesta de los labios de su reina.

-El amor también es corregir cariño, si no lo hacemos seria como recrear a las energías que en un pasado terminaron por corromper al olimpo entero.-

-Estas segura que podremos confiársela?-

-Dentro de todo, es una gran persona, tiene muchísima experiencia y no olvides que a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido estuvo dispuesto a todo por protegernos.-

-Dirás por protegerte a ti. No soy ciego para no leer que ese humano estaba perdido de amor por ti.-

-Tal vez, pero en cualquier caso cuando estuviste en peligro él no dudo en ponerte en seguridad, sabemos de ante mano que si nuestra boda terrestre fue un éxito fue gracias a que él hizo malabares por distraer a mi madre.-

-Bueno en ese caso yo le daría más méritos al tigre.-

-Hades… no dejes que los celos te nublen el juicio. El caballero de libra fue puesto ahí por petición de él. Además que mejor muestra de nobleza que entregarlo todo para que la persona que quieres sea feliz.-

-Y dime mi reina, hoy eres feliz junto a mí? No se quizás en brazos de él hubieras podido…-

La Diosa se hecho directo al regazo de su esposo para después besarle con ímpetu.

-Mi alma es y será siempre tuya… por siempre tuya.-

Ni quien pudiese negarse ante esos ojos azules que cortaban la respiración de quien siempre fue considerado el más temido de todos los dioses.

-Está bien, adelante. Solo espero que mi princesita no termine por causar más problemas allá de los que ya ha hecho por acá.-

…

Mientras que en el lujoso hotel del Caribe, Kanon miraba con ojos de resignación el rostro frustrado de Camus.

-Bon, mi querido amigo yo creo que lo mejor es pedirle el favor al sirenito.-

Mitchelle había ido a por las primeras personas que vinieron a su mente y esos eran Camus y Aurora quienes como celebraban su aniversario por las mismas fechas habían decidido unirse al viaje con los de Géminis.

-A Sorrento?! Olvídalo el austriaco se va a morir de la risa en cuanto me vea, dirá que es justicia divina. Sabes por mi pasado con Poseidón.-

-Entonces mejor hablar directamente con Julián, sabes él y Gaby debieron irse a celebrar su aniversario a Atlantis y estoy seguro que… -

-Olvídalo! Julián se retorcería peor de la risa.-

Mitchelle estaba tan nerviosa que ya casi hasta lloraba, Aurora trataba de calmarle aunque la escena de ver a Kanon cubierto con esa ligera sabana y esposado a la cama le daban más ganas de reír que de consolar. Para colmo no era la única, hasta el serio de Camus se sentía que estaba sacando fortaleza desde lo más profundo de su cosmos, porque aquello era realmente ridículo. Kanon se sentía de más en más molesto contra su mujer y esta solo vio una sola salida.

-Está bien, yo iré a por la puta llave!-

Los tres se quedaron atónitos -Que?!-

Ninguno reacciono cuando la chica se arrojó sin más preámbulo por la ventana, fue en ese instante que el coraje de Kanon se fue por el retrete dejando paso a un sentimiento de miedo.

-Camus haz algo! Estamos a siete pisos de alto y al borde del mar abierto!-

El caballero de acuario reacciono tirándose por la ventana, para tratar de darle alcance a su impulsiva cuñada. Mientras que dentro de la habitación Aurora tuvo una idea un tanto cara pero que sería una solución a corto plazo.

-Kanon no te muevas!-

En un segundo el cosmos de la chica creo una bola de luz que se impactó contra el cabecero destrozándolo y dejando las manos libres de la madera, aunque aún con las esposas.

Kanon se puso de pie así desnudo, y sin pensárselo ni dos veces se hecho también por la ventana, Aurora alucinaba.

-Maldición, alguno sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea arrojarse por la puta ventana?!-

Luego se lo pensó dos veces.

-Bueno y porque no?Como dice ese refrán: A donde fueses haz lo que vieses.-

Así la otra pelirroja les dio alcance echándose ella misma por la dichosa ventana.

El agua se veía un tanto turbia las corrientes internas del Caribe a esa hora eran fuertes, Mitchelle encendió su luz tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al fondo. Aunque tenía buena resistencia en el agua, ella no contaba con el poder de Gabrielle y por lo tanto no podría contener la respiración por mucho tiempo. En un instante llego al fondo y ahí la vio, era la famosa llave de las esposas, estaba en medio de aquel hermoso y frondoso arrecife de coral. Nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella cuando presencio como una extraña figura que se movía dentro de los corales. No quiso darle demasiada importancia y se acercó cuando en un instante sintió que algo le cogía de los tobillos jalándole hacia el interior entre unos huecos que tenía el arrecife. Extrañamente se vio atrapada y a la vez algo le pico en su mano derecha, poco a poco el dolor de su mano se volvió tenue y sintió que estaba cayendo en una especie de trance. Por más que pensó en usar su cosmos el aturdimiento de un extraño veneno la tenía totalmente mareada. Todo paso lento y de repente sintió que el agua comenzó a entrar por su nariz.

Estaba segura que algo la había atacado, probablemente estaba bajo el efecto de un veneno misterioso y sin poder evitarlo se dio cuenta de que quizás su momento había llegado. Tal vez esos últimos instantes junto a Kanon habían sido un regalo de la Fuente para ella, aunque le dolía no poder llegar a ver crecer a su pequeño Gael.

…

En el colegio el pequeño Gael perdía su mirada hacia la ventana, dejo aquellos cubos con los que construía, junto a sus amiguitos, una torre y sin más sonrió.

-Ve por ella y no la dejes partir.-

La profesora miraba un tanto confundida al pequeño, no era la primera vez que presentaba esos episodios en donde su mente partía a otros mundos.

-Gael, todo está bien?-

El no contesto y siguió con su mirada perdida en dirección al horizonte.

…

En el fondo del mar, Mitchelle sentía como sus últimos alientos estaban por partir cuando vio algo que le atrapo o mejor dicho alguien. Podría jurar que tenía el rostro de un niño o sería una chiquita, no estaba segura debía tener entre tres o cuatro años. Era hermoso con esos cabellos rubios casi blancos y sus ojos azules, parecía un angelito. El pequeñito acerco sus labios a los de la pelirroja y la beso extrayendo con su suave beso el agua que ella había ingerido. Después la chica pudo percatarse de que el pequeño tenía una hermosa cola de pez plateada, era un pequeño tritón o una sirenita. La pequeña mano de la criaturita le entrego la dichosa llave que la chica buscaba y justo cuando ella quiso entrar en comunicación vía cosmos con el pequeñín se vislumbró una luz oro rubí y el chiquitín salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante.

Después sintió cuatro manos a su alrededor y pudo reconocer a Kanon por las esposas, la resistencia de su esposo al agua era mayor que la de ella, no en balde era uno de los siete marinas de Poseidón. Sintió los labios de Kanon unirse a los suyos pasándole aire en un dulce beso, mientras que Camus y Aurora rompieron con sus rayos las ataduras que algunas algas habían hecho en los tobillos de la chica. Mientras se besaba con Kanon, ella aprovecho para abrir las esposas dejándole por fin sus manos libres, así ya resuelto el ensamble del problema los cuatro partieron a la superficie.

Aurora tumbaba a Camus en la arena para comérselo a besos, el francés estaba muerto de vergüenza. Todo esto era culpa del loco de Kanon, quien al tocar playa se tiro sobre su esposa arrancándole la ropa. Ante dicho espectáculo Camus había optado por llevarse a Aurora y dejarles intimidad a ese par de desquiciados, aunque no contaba que el calor del caribe ponía en ambiente no solo a los géminis.

-Aurora… cherie…-

-Que pasa cielo?-

El francés miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no había ni un alma que los viera, sus cuñados estaban del otro lado de aquellas rocas y su mujer se veía realmente hermosa con esa ropa que se le pegaba a causa del chapuzón.

-Eres tremenda cherie.-

Así se quitó desesperadamente la ropa y ambos sucumbieron ante el llamado salvaje de sus hormonas y del amor.

…

En el hospital de Atenas, Hilia despertaba de los efectos de aquellos sedantes, aun se encontraba desorientada e intento ponerse de pie cuando una mano fuerte le detuvo.

-Tranquila preciosa, aun necesitas descansar.-

Se quedó pasmada al ver a aquel hombre hermoso de facciones perfectas, ojos negros y cabellos grisáceos. Sin embargo la joven tenía muy en claro que algo no estaba en su sitio.

-Quien es usted? Dígame en donde me encuentro? Y dígame si me conoce?-

-Me llamo Ares y soy…- La mirada un tanto suplicante y otro tanto reprobatoria de Mu le hizo contenerse.

-… y trabajo para esta Fundación. Estas en un hospital de la Fundación Solo en Atenas, Grecia, y porque me preguntas si te conozco?-

-Dígame sabe usted quién soy? Por favor ayúdeme. No sé qué hago aquí y no tengo ni idea de…-

La chica se echó a llorar presa del terror y de su frustración mientras que el Dios de la energía vital solo atino en acariciarle la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Debes sufrir de amnesia, escucha estas a salvo, aquí no hay nadie que quiera lastimarte. Todos los que estamos aquí queremos solo ayudarte.-

Desde la puerta Mu y Shaina daban un fuerte y profundo respiro por lo menos él no la había asustado. Ángelo y Marín dialogaban sobre el asunto.

-Ella esta amnésica y que diablos debemos de hacer? Decirle que han pasado cuarenta años desde su muerte y que además tiene dos hijos quienes se ven muchísimo más mayores que su propia madre.-

-Tranquilo Angelito ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por el momento creo que lo mejor es seguir el concejo de Ares. Además míralo, sus ojos se derriten de amor.-

-Si, pero si Hades se entera de que le hemos estado ocultando a un alma que en teoría…-

-Quizás ya lo sabe… hemos manejado la teoría de que Hades desconoce del caso, pero que tal si él mismo le ha enviado a Hilia a su sobrino. No sé, quizás sea para que tanto Ares como los Géminis tengan una nueva oportunidad con ella.-

-Tú crees?-

-Mira de ser así, no tardaremos en recibir a uno de sus emisarios, con suerte todo esto es más una bendición que otra cosa.-

-Ojala mi ragazza. Oye es tarde y muero de hambre, qué te parece si vamos a comer algo. Podemos invitar a los esposos frustrados para que vengan.-

-No, déjalos sabes hoy es su aniversario de boda y Shaina me dijo que Mu le invito a un sitio muy bonito del centro.-

-Bueno espero que Don Marte les deje ir.-

-Bromeas esta que se muere por quedarse a cuidarla él mismo, estoy segura que ya telefoneo a los del grupo de apoyo juvenil para ausentarse por algunos días. Y ya estará pensando en cómo organizarse con Gael.-

-Esto es una puta locura.-

-Bueno el amor siempre ha tejido sus redes de manera impredecible. No lo crees?-

El solo pudo suspirar y darle toda la razón y bueno con Ares cuidando a Hilia a ellos cuatro les dejaba tiempo de sobra para poder comer y festejarse como era debido.

…

Mientras que el juez del inframundo esperaba un tanto fastidiado a que Lune terminase de averiguar unas cuantas cosas antes de su partida.

-Bueno Wyvern, es oficial Ares ha cambiado en estos cuatro años más de quince veces de domicilio. Así que no tengo certeza de en donde habita actualmente.-

-Menudo servicio de búsqueda tenemos.-

-Oye es un Dios y no está encarnado, por lo tanto no podemos rastrearle como si fuese un mortal.-

-Y qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer?!-

-Pues podrías ir a ver a uno de sus hijos, sabias que los caballeros de géminis eran en realidad…-

-Si ya me entere! Gracias por recordármelo!-

-Oye deberías sentirte mejor al saber que no fuiste derrotado por un simple mortal, sino por un semi Dios.-

-Kanon de Géminis un semi Dios, ese cabron tiene una suerte. No solo se burló de los Dioses sino que para colmo todos lo perdonaron y hoy en día es el General del Atlántico del Norte, por si fuese poco está casado con una creatura mística que resulta ser muy querida por nuestros señores y su primogénito es ahijado de nuestra señora Perséfone.-

-Bueno puedes ir con Saga, si quieres, aunque él está ahora mismo en…-

-Si en Tokio, lo sé, otro puto con suerte. Ese no solo quiso matar a Athena sino que al final término casándose con ella.-

-Y están por ser padres, mi señora Perséfone nos contó que son gemelas, esta tan emocionada por su medio hermana.-

-Genial, por donde lo veamos lo tengo jodido.-

-Vamos rubio, los señores han sido muy claros en ese tema. Nada de rencores, así que deja ya el pasado atrás.-

-Y qué remedio… bueno en donde dices que puedo encontrar al cabron del Kanon?-

…

Por su parte Ares dejaba unos instantes descansar a la chica mientras que llamaba a alguien de manera telepática.

-Oye, loquilla andas disponible?-

Una voz un tanto arisca le contesto.

-Que chingados quieres Ares! Pareces que tienes radar para buscarme en los peores momentos.-

-No seas ridícula, que no es la hora de tus cursos y como supongo que sigues bajo esa actitud uraña.-

-Uraña! Óyeme hermanito que yo no sea una enferma sexual como tu… comprenderás, no me convierte en…-

-Ya cálmate Enio, que no vengo a juzgar tus frigideces. –

-Encima me insultas! Si serás cabron…-

-No mujer, cálmate no llamo para joderte, necesito un favor y uno verdadero.-

-Y porque había de hacerte cualquier favor?-

-Me lo debes de aquella vez, lo recuerdas?-

-Esta bien que quieres?-

-Necesito que vayas a recoger a mi nieto al Colegio, yo llamare para informarles.-

-Tú quieres que yo vaya por el chiquitín? Desde cuando dejas que alguno que no seas tú comparta tiempo con tu nieto? Dime la verdad ocurre algo malo?-

-No, pero es una emergencia, por favor ve por mi chico y tráemelo aquí. Estoy en el hospital de la Fundación?-

-En el hospital?! Dime le paso algo alguno de los chicos del centro?! Ho no! Se trata de los goldies Ángelo, Mu o las chicas es que están…-

-Ya cálmate no seas histérica, en serio que desde que te volviste humana has dejado aquella objetividad y frialdad que honestamente te hacían ver atractiva.-

-Oye eso deberíamos agradecerlo a la amnesica de tu gemela, mira que si no fuera por ella…-

-Bueno vas por mi chico?-

-Sí, si ya sabes que por el nene hago todo y más. Espero que cuando crezca no adquiera tus putas mañas.-

-Gracias hermanita, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.-

-Si claro eso ni tú te lo crees, en fin me pongo en marcha por el nene, no olvides llamar a la escuela.-

-Tranquila si ya lo hice y te esperan.-

-Ok te veré en media hora y espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo este misterio.-

-La tengo y créeme en cuanto llegues lo comprenderás todo.-

Así termino su conversación mental mientras volvía a la habitación con la chica de sus sueños.

-Dígame señor Ares que va a pasar conmigo?-

-Primero no me digas señor, si es por el cabello puedo cambiarlo de color.-

-Cómo cree, no haga eso, en verdad le queda bien.-

Le decía la chica sonrojándose un poco, cosa que le acelero el corazón a mil por segundo.

-Te gustan maduros?-

-Heee –

Bueno él nunca fue muy bueno con el uso de la diplomacia.

-Era una broma, solo quería romper el hielo. Dime pequeña en verdad no recuerdas nada de ti, absolutamente nada?-

La chica solo negó con su cabeza mientras que su frustración y miedo volvían a acongojarle. El no soportaba verla así de inquieta.

-No tengas miedo sabes si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar un sitio en donde quedarte, sabes en lo que los recuerdos regresan.-

-Pero… qué va ser de mí?! No sé si tengo familia, ni si tengo algún trabajo, ni siquiera tengo ropa que ponerme.-

-De eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudare. Nada te faltara ya lo veras.-

-Y cómo voy a pagárselo si ni siquiera se…-

-Escucha trabajo para esta Fundación desde hace cuatro años, aquí nos ocupamos de muchos temas, el que a mí me atañe son los chicos problema. Ayudo a jóvenes rebeldes a canalizar de manera constructiva toda su ira y su frustración. Es bastante difícil, no todos los chicos son abiertos a ser dirigidos y no sé, quizás te gustaría trabajar conmigo. No sé pero te veo cierto aire de profesora especialista en casos difíciles.-

-Pero… Si ni siquiera sé si tengo algún tipo de estudios o…-

-Pruébalo si no te sientes bien, veré para acomodarte en algún otro sitio de la Fundación. Sino también está la que dirige mi nuera, estoy seguro que encontrare algo para ti. De todas formas la única manera de que recuerdes tu potencial es averiguando cuáles son tus aptitudes. Que dices aceptas?-

La chica lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos jade, estaba sorprendida. Aquella mirada, aquel brillo le hizo a él entrar en un trance hipnótico, como adoraba esos hermosos ojos, cuanto les había echado de menos.

-Porqué hace esto por mí, si ni me conoce?-

-Estas segura que no nos conocemos?-

-Qué quiere decir?-

-Sabes te sonara ridículo y cursi, pero quizás en otra vida y en otro tiempo.-

Ella solo se sonrió es verdad que él era un perfecto desconocido, pero había algo en esa mirada oscura, en esa energía que se respiraba alrededor de él. No sabía explicárselo pero la simple idea de permanecer cerca de él le daba tranquilidad y no solo eso además estaba esa extraña energía que se movía casi oculta en su corazón, la cual por el momento decidió que no era el momento de escuchar.

-Cuando comenzaría y como hare para…-

-En cuanto Mu, tu médico, decida que estas bien, podremos comenzar, sobre tu ropa y el hospedaje déjamelo a mí. Estamos?-

Ella solo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que Ares sacaba del bolso de su camisa una pequeña flor de jazmín blanco la cual le ofreció a la chica, ella instintivamente se la llevo a la nariz.

-Que aroma más delicioso, me hace sentir, como…-

La hubiese besado si en ese momento la puerta no se hubiese abierto dejando pasar a alguien que venía desesperado por verlo.

-Abuelito estas aquí?!-

La chica le miro sorprendida y pudo contemplar al pequeño de cuatro años que entraba a toda prisa pese a las negativas recibidas por parte de Shaina. Era hermoso realmente adorable, aunque la idea de que el niño le llamase abuelo la desconcertó del todo.

-Gael no debiste entrar así.-

Le decía Ares mientras lo abrazaba para levantarlo en brazos. El pequeño miro a la hermosa paciente y muy cortésmente le saludo.

-Buenos días señorita bonita.-

La chica se sonrojo mientras que el comentario del pequeño le sacaba otra sincera sonrisa. Aunque el pequeño no pararía así por así su conversación.

-Yo me llamo Gael, es usted amiga o novia de mi abuelo?-

Ares se ponía incomodo ante los comentarios directos de su nieto, mientras que Hilia comenzaba a sonrojarse y así el pequeño continuo su discurso.

-Sabe mi mama dice que mi abuelito necesita conseguirse una novia que le quite lo amargado y mal encarado. A usted le interesaría?-

-Gael!-

-Pero si eso dice, de verdad y si te contase lo que dice mi tía Saori de ti…-

Ares quería fulminar al chiquito con su mirada, pero antes la peliazul le haría olvidar ese tema.

-Son tus hijas?-

-Mis nueras, mis amadísimas y queridísimas nueras, un par de especímenes dignos de estudio.-

-Pero tu nieto esta hermoso.-

-Eso es porque heredo todo de su… su padre, de mi hijo. Bueno salvo el pelo mira nada más, mi pobre bebe tenía que salirle todo su cabellito rojizo como a la luciérnaga loca de su madre.-

-Ya abuelito, que mama pese a todo te quiere mucho y papa también.-

-Si bueno eso dicen.-

Hilia le interrumpiría –Debe ser así, los niños no mienten.-

Luego se dirigió al pequeño con ternura.

-Como alguien tan guapo como tu llego hasta aquí solito?-

-Me trajo la hermana de mi abuelito, pero se quedó en el estacionamiento peleándose con un agente que la multo. Dice que mi tía conducía demasiado rápido.-

Ares se inquietaba. –Y a cuánto iba?-

-Pues el agente dice que a 150 en zona escolar, en fin, espero que el pobre hombre sobreviva a la tía.-

La joven levanto una ceja en señal de asombro.

-Porqué dices eso?-

-Bueno es que cuando les deje ya estaba el señor ese tirado en el suelo mientras mi tía le aplicaba una de esas llaves que suele practicar contigo en el gimnasio, abuelito.-

Marte tenía ganas de arrancarse el pelo, pero bueno ni modo ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Hil… Pequeña puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Si diga… dime Ares?-

Él se sonrió triunfante, como mínimo ya se tuteaban.

-Podría dejar a mi nieto contigo un momento, en lo que voy a…( matar a mi hermana histérica, pensó para sí) a socorrer a mi hermanita querida?-

-Por supuesto, será un placer.-

Después se dirigió al pequeño mirándole firmemente.

-La dama necesita de un chico fuerte y responsable como tú que le cuide, Gael, puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por supuesto que si abuelito.- Le decía este cuadrándose como militar frente a su comandante.

Así el chiquitín tomo sitio en la orilla de la cama junto a ella, mientras que tranquilo le enseñaba sus cuadernos.

-Quieres ver cómo dibujo?-

-Me encantaría.-

…

Mientras que en el lujoso hotel del Caribe, Kanon se vestía después de una muy merecida ducha para quitarse toda la arena y sal que aquella odisea le habían dejado. Menos mal que siempre podía pedirle a su amada que les orbitara a ambos a su habitación, por Camus y Aurora ni de qué preocuparse la del rayo oro rubí tenia los mismos poderes de tele transportación que su mujer. La tarde estaba cayendo y ambos tenían ganas de una muy merecida cena para después porque no, unas copitas en el bar y disfrutar de otra nochecita apasionada, eso sí, esta vez nada de juguetitos que pudiesen ponerles en aprietos.

Camus y Aurora les habían acompañado durante la cena, bueno después su cuñada había convencido al francés a ir a un parque de atracciones que se encontraba no muy lejos del hotel. Mientras que Kanon y Mitchelle tomaron sitio en la barra de aquel encantador bar-terrasa que se encontraba al aire libre frente a la playa. Una suave música caribeña proveniente de un grupo local ambientaba la velada, mientras que la pareja no resistía las ganas de como muchas más de ponerse a bailar al ritmo en aquel espacio adornado entre palmeras y tenues faroles.

-Perdóname precioso, estoy más idiota que…-

-Shhh olvídalo mi muñequita lo importante es que estas ahora aquí conmigo. Por favor no vuelvas a repetir la pendejada de hoy, si te hubiese perdido me hubiera vuelto loco.-

-Mi precioso hay algo que no te he dicho.-

-Mhhh –

-Sabes cuando estuve en el fondo del agua creo haber visto algo, bueno más bien parecía alguien? Además creo que algo me lastimo mi mano derecha.-

El géminis detuvo por un instante su baile y jalo suavemente a su mujer con él, se dirigió tranquilo de vuelta a la barra.

-A ver muéstrame.-

Su esposa le mostro su mano y efectivamente podían apreciarse las marcas de un par de colmillos, aunque extrañamente no se veían recientes, parecían tener años de cicatrización.

-Pero y esto?-

-Te lo dije.-

-Espera parece claramente la mordedura de una morena, aunque es como si fuese antigua.-

-Escucha me dolió bastante, pero además sentí que tenía como una especie de sedante porque enseguida me sentí mareada y estoy segura que hubiese muerto si él no me hubiese besado.-

Claro que aquello último le cambio los colores a Kanon y el tono también.

-Que has dicho?! Quién demonios se atrevió a besarte?!-

Menos mal que la música camuflageo muy bien el acalorado tono del géminis, su chica solo soltó una risita.

-No seas tonto si solo era un bebe.-

-Que dices?!-

-Sí, tendría la edad de Gael cuando mucho o quien sabe quizás fuera más chiquito.-

Kanon estaba confundido y ya no sabía si enfadarse o llevarse a su chica a la enfermería por alucinaciones.

-Mi amor, creo que la presión del agua te hizo tener una alucinación. Sabes es común hasta para las personas que practican el buceo. Créeme chiquita es imposible que un bebe de la edad de nuestro chico estuviese a esa profundidad solo y sin equipo de respiración.-

-No, no me entiendes dije que era un chiquito, pero jamás te dije que fuese humano.-

-Bueno ahora si me estoy preocupando, crees que Gaia haya mandado a alguno de sus hijos a socorrerte o Poseidón?.-

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que él pequeño tenía cola de pez.-

-Un tritón o una sirena, pero por estos rumbos, solo y de esa edad. Mi muñequita no te ofendas pero es casi imposible, insisto que la falta de oxígeno pudo producirte alucinaciones. Además seguro pensabas en nuestro chico y sin querer tu cerebro te jugo una mala pasada.-

-Entonces dime porque no tenía agua en mis pulmones, sabes que yo no soy Gabrielle, y pase más tiempo allá debajo de lo normal. Y como explicas que la llave estaba en mi mano y que la herida de mi otra mano fuese sanada?-

-Bueno eso sí que no tengo ni idea, de cualquier forma quiero que vayamos a ver a un médico en el hotel y le mostremos lo de tu mano.-

-Déjalo, no me crees?-

-Bésame.-

-Kanon!-

-Estuve a punto de perderte, así que te exijo que seas piadosa y que al menos por hoy no discutamos. Anda bésame. Si?-

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras que el bar tender les servía otro coctel regional. Aquel beso comenzaba a tomar otros tintes sobre todo cuando Kanon acariciaba con descaro el trasero de su mujer. Creyeron que sería la última copa justo cuando una voz con, por desgracia, un muy familiar acento inglés, le trajo a Kanon de regreso del paraíso.

-Vaya que tienes suerte, después de haber sido un tramposo-manipulador y todavía logras casarte con esta belleza. De verdad que los dioses son demasiado piadosos contigo.-

El rostro de Kanon se llenó de furia, mientras que el de Mitchelle de asombro.

-Radamanthys de Wyvern! Qué diablos haces aquí?!-

El Juez hizo como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta desafiante de Kanon, y se dirigió a su esposa dirigiéndole un muy educado saludo.

-Mucho gusto señora de Géminis, mi señora Perséfone habla maravillas de usted, en verdad que es usted más hermosa de lo que la habíamos imaginado.-

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa y solo le quedo responder al saludo.

-Muchas gracias, señor juez, pero creo que ni mi esposo ni yo comprendemos la razón de su visita.-

Kanon se moría de ganas por plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro al Wyvern, así que antes de que se montase un escándalo, Mitchelle envió un muy disimulado rayo azul desde la palma de su mano que mantenía en contacto con el pecho de su esposo. El rayo solo fue percibido por el juez y por el géminis, mientras que en segundos el temperamento de Kanon logro tocar un punto de equilibrio. Radamanthys solo arqueo una ceja en señal de asombro.

-Impresionante. Así que ese es el poder de la luz, de la cual nuestros señores suelen hablarnos.-

La pelirroja fue directa. –De una milésima fracción.-

Kanon no disfrutaba al ver al juez mirando a su mujer con esa evidente fascinación.

-Heyyy rubio te recuerdo que esta rojita ya tiene dueño y a ti te suelen gustar más las morenas con pinta de Morticia. –

-No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de la señorita Pandora, aunque ya no está entre nosotros su alma merece el mismo respeto que siempre!-

-Pandora no revivió?!-

-Si pero no se encuentra más en el inframundo.-

-Quieres decir que reencarno como humana.-

-El señor Hades la revivió al igual que a sus padres y hoy viven en lo que antes era el viejo castillo.1-

-Vaya ahí se debe adorar al inframundo con devoción.-

-Ni siquiera nos recuerda.-

Kanon estaba atónito con las revelaciones del juez.

-Pero cómo es posible, es que ella pidió que le borraran la memoria?-

-No, eso fue decisión de la señora Perséfone, dijo que la señorita Pandora había vivido muchas vidas atada como esclava por la absurda venganza de nuestro señor y que merecía una vida tranquila. –

-y?...-Kanon seguía intrigado mientras hacia una seña al bar tender para servirle una copa al juez, la conversación se ponía interesante.

El juez no se hizo de rogar.

-Un Johnnie Walker, por favor con poco hielo.-

-y bien?...-

-Pues hoy en día vive feliz junto a sus padres y los únicos recuerdos que lleva consigo son de haber vivido una niñez perfecta, misma que la señora Perséfone se encargó de diseñar e implantarle en su cerebro.-

El marine y su esposa solo se miraron asombrados y no pudieron evitar sentir algo de lastima por el juez, había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada cuando hablaba de ella.

Kanon suavizo su tono volviéndolo casi amigable.

-Vaya lo siento después de todo tu y ella han convivido por más de una encarnación debió ser difícil… Bueno volviendo a lo de antes, qué estás haciendo aquí y no me digas que vienes a pelear conmigo porque dudo que tus señores aprobaran eso.-

-No en efecto, no vengo a eso, vengo a preguntarte por el paradero de tu padre.-

-Te refieres a Ares? Vaya que rápido corren las noticas en el inframundo.-

-Bueno tomando en cuenta que Ares mando un comunicado después de aquella guerra contra Eris y la Sombra.-

-Un comunicado?-

-Si un documento oficial que mando hasta el mismo Olimpo ( o lo que quedo de éste) en donde les reconocía a ti y a tu gemelo como sus hijos legítimos, nacidos de la única creatura a la que él reconocería oficialmente como su esposa y consorte, la amazona Hilia de la constelación de géminis quien llevaba el símbolo del halcón como armadura de plata.-

-Que hizo que?!-

…

Mientras que en el inframundo Alecto recogía sus últimas pertenencias después de haberse despedido casi a la fuerza de sus hermanas. La joven estaba que echaba fuego de rabia, como era posible que ella fuese condenada de esa manera tan injusta. Ella quien era una de las tres hijas de uno de los dioses más poderosos del mundo. Su madre estaba triste y algo desilusionada, sin embargo esa era la última carta que podía jugar con el afán de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña. Sin más la hora llego y ambas mujeres desaparecieron de aquel universo llamado inframundo y en un instante se vieron en el desierto caminaron a pie unos cuantos metros hasta entrar en aquel acampado custodiado por personas que Perséfone conocía de antaño.

-Dokho de libra! – Grito la diosa del inframundo llamando la atención del caballero quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Lady Perséfone!-

Ambos se unieron en un fraternal abrazo frente a la mirada fastidiada de la joven.

-Sabes que puedes tutearme después de todo casi y podría decirte papa.-

-Has venido a ver a tu madre?-

-Está aquí? Contigo?- El solo asintió y los ojos de la joven diosa quisieron salirse de su órbita, ahora para colmo la mandaban con la pesada de la abuela.

-Llego hace seis meses y la pobre no ha parado, aún nos quedan unas semanas antes de cambiar de base. Después tomaremos un par de meses fuera para descansar, creo que iremos a China. Milo y June nos cubrirán y será Shaka quien reemplace a Shion, creo que Ángela también vendrá.-

-Entonces esta él aquí?-

-Si te refieres a Shion la respuesta es sí, está en una de las tiendas que atienden a los heridos.-

-Podría hablar con él, solo será un momento?-

-Por supuesto, le vas a dar una gran alegría al verte. Y dime quien es la jovencita que te acompaña? Acaso es una de tus doncellas?-

-No Dokho mira te la voy a presentar. Alecto te presento al caballero dorado de libra, quien es el esposo de la reencarnación actual de tu abuela. Dokho ella es mi pequeña hija Alecto, la menor de mis trillizas.-

-Mucho gusto señorita.-

La chica solo le dirigió una sonrisa, tenía que aceptar que como mínimo su abuela tenía buen gusto, ese hombre estaba guapísimo. No tardó en aparecer Shion, ya que Dokho le hablo vía cosmos y éste se dejó venir contento para ver quién era la tan sorpresiva visita.

-Mi lady usted por aquí?! Esto sí que es una adorable sorpresa.-

Alecto sintió que todos sus sentidos se nublaban a ver a semejante creatura venir a saludarles, tenía que ser una visión o es que los ángeles, de los que su madre tanto solía hablar, también se habían encarnado como varones.

-Shion que gusto verte, ven a darme un abrazo!-

Y así lo hizo delante sin ningún pudor por fin podía aunque fuese abrazar a la creatura que él sentía que era la obra más magnifica que Zeus había creado.

-Pero que hacen ahí? Vengan tapémonos del sol en una de esas tiendas.-

Y así lo hicieron y no tardo en venir Susana toda contenta de que su hija y nieta estuviesen de visita. Pasaron algunas horas charlando frente a una curiosa y embobada Alecto que no podía dejar de admirar lo hermoso de las facciones del lemuriano. Después de esto Susana y Dokho se retiraron para continuar con sus obligaciones, no sin que antes esta llenase de besos a su pequeña y remilgosa nieta. Perséfone aprovecho para pedirle a su hija que ayudase aunque fuese un poco a su abuela, eso le seria de buena lección. Con un gesto de evidente molestia la chica fue a cumplir las órdenes de su madre mientras que ya a solas la diosa se confesó frente al caballero.

-Dígame mi lady que puedo hacer por usted?-

-Salvar a mi hija Shion.-

-La joven Alecto está en peligro?

La joven termino de ayudarle a Susana a asear y vestir a los pequeños cuando fue llamada por el cosmos de su madre y fue de inmediato en su encuentro. Perséfone le esperaba de pie y el caballero que la joven catalogaba como angelical le acompañaba.

-Dime madre aquí estoy.-

-Alecto de hoy en adelante estarás bajo la estricta tutela y cuidado del caballero Shion de Aries, antiguo patriarca de Athena. Deberás obedecerle en todo y respetarle siempre ya que…-

Bla, bla , bla fue todo lo que entendió la chica de las palabras de su madre, mientras que sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-…y bien hija espero que algún día comprendas que esto lo hemos hecho tu padre y yo por el gran amor que te tenemos a ti así como a tus otras dos hermanas.-

-Ahhh- la chica estaba casi extasiada.

-Alecto me estas escuchando?!-

-Heee, si, si, si, si no te preocupes me portare bien y todo lo demás.-

Rápidamente le dio un beso casi efusivo a su madre quien estaba sorprendida de lo bien que la chica había tomado aquello. Y así con un dejo de tristeza de saber que estaría un tiempo separada de su pequeña, Perséfone se fue de regreso al inframundo dejando a su tercer desastrito en manos del único ser vivo a quien le confiaría su vida a Shion de Aries.

Ahora lo que Shion no sabía era que quizás él si necesitaría mucho más que la ayuda divina para poder sobrevivir a una joven versión en cabello negro de su hermosa Perséfone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Este capítulo se escribió un mes antes de que comenzara a escribir: Por una eternidad junto a ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Conociéndonos. I parte.

En el pasillo del hospital Ares y Enio se discutían.

-Hilia?! Como que Hilia? Te refieres a tu amazona, a la madre de tus gemelos?-

-Pues si pendeja, a quien otra?-

-Está viva… y amnésica… y aquí?-

-Enio es que tu cuerpo humano te ha comido una parte de tu antiguo cerebro divino? Ya te dije que sí, que es ella, el cosmos no miente. Está en esa habitación con nuestro nieto.-

La peli plateada mirada disimuladamente hacia el vidrio de la habitación.

-Pero si es una niña no debe tener más de diecinueve años, es imposible que se trate de la misma.-

-Es ella, y esa era la edad que tenía cuando aquello paso.-

-Deberías hablar con Hades y preguntarle, porque de ser así en teoría ella debía reencarnarse desde bebe y no volver como antes de su asesinato.-

-De eso nada! Escúchame bien, si en algo aprecias los milenios que trabajamos juntos, deberás cerrar la boca al respecto. Nadie debe saber que ella está aquí.-

-Pero Kanon y Saga… digo…ella es su madre.-

-De ellos me ocupare yo mismo. Por supuesto que mis hijos recuperaran a su madre, pero primero debo asegurarme de que ella recupere su memoria.-

-Ares estas en la mierda, como vas a explicarle a una chica de 19 que sus hijos tienen 34 años, eso sin contar los seis años que estuvieron encerrados en el obelisco. Han pasado cuarenta años desde que ella murió.-

-Pero ahora está viva y es eso lo único que importa. Me da igual si fue obra de Hades o una broma diabólica. Ella está aquí, junto a mí y te juro que esta vez no habrá poder humano ni divino que me la arrebate.-

Enio hubiese querido seguir su discusión, pero él estaba más interesado en regresar a la habitación junto a su Hilia.

Gael no se cansaba de mostrarle su lado artístico a la peli azul.

-Y este dibujo lo hice hoy mismo. Mira esta bolita roja es mi abuelo, aquí se ven rayitos porque cuando se enoja suele explotar su cos…-

Menos mal que el abuelo llego a tiempo para interrumpir.

-Gael déjame presentar a tu tía con la señorita.-

Enio entraba a la habitación y observaba por primera vez el rostro de la humana que había logrado terminar con la Guerra convirtiéndola en el Impulso y el valor.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Enio y soy hermana de este ener…(Ares le pellizco) energético maestro de casos imposibles.-

La joven se sonrió, sin embargo el solo mirar a la peli plateada le creaba una sensación extraña había algo en ella que le inspiraba respeto.

-Mucho gusto señorita, por desgracia yo no sé ni cuál es mi nombre.-

-Si lo sé, mi hermano me comento lo que te ha ocurrido, pero no te preocupes has caído en buenas manos. Aquí hay personas especializadas en casos extraños, ya verás que todo irá bien.-

Ares aprovecho para hablar vía cosmos con la diosa.

-Como se te ocurre decirle que es un caso extraño?-

-Prefieres que le diga que es simplemente paranormal.-

-Dime qué diablos no es paranormal en la vida de los Dioses? Si hasta mis hijos humanos terminan por casarse con ángeles, cuando otros con mis ex enemigas.-

-Dirás medio hermana, te recuerdo que aunque Saori es humana su espíritu es el de nuestra hermana Athena.-

-Gracias! Para colmo mi hijo desea pasarse el resto de sus encarnaciones compartiendo su lecho con ella.-

-Resígnate tú le quitaste una amazona a Athena y ella te quito un hijo, así que me parece justo.-

Hilia solo los miraba un tanto extrañada, mientras que Gael volvía a ganar la atención de la chica.

-Discúlpelos señorita, sabe a veces se les olvida que no deben pasar tanto tiempo en telepa…-

Ares reacciono rápido.

-Quieres ver la televisión mi chico? Pero que buena idea seguro que una televisión le vendría muy bien a nuestra nueva compañera. Te gustaría Hilia?-

Ella le miro ahora sorprendida.

-Hilia, porque Hilia?-

Enio se burlaba vía cosmos del Dios.

-Y ahora quien es el pendejo? Creí que el no tener cuerpo humano te hacia conservar tu divino cerebro, pedazo de idiota.-

-Cállate!-

Entonces le hablo a la chica.

-Es un nombre bonito, no te gusta? Además no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo llamándote niña bonita.-

-Pues es extraño pero el nombre me dice algo y si a ti te gusta pues a mí me va bien.-

La Diosa de la Destrucción para la creación no sabía dónde ponerse de la incomodidad, aunque la joven era amnésica se sentía su atracción por el Dios. Bastaba con verle el sonrojo en sus mejillas y esos ojos de hipnotizada con los que le miraba.

-Ok le gustas, pero en cuanto se entere que te has tumbado a medio Grecia seguro te larga. Eso te lo tendrías merecido por coscolino.-

-Oye no tiene por qué enterarse, además desde hoy eso es cuento viejo. Ella está aquí y el resto de las féminas, por mí, se pueden tirar al pozo.-

Antes de que Gael pudiese descubrirles Ares volvió a retomar la conversación con Hilia.

-Sabes Hilia una vez que te den de alta, podrías venir a vivir con Enio y conmigo.-

La Diosa sintió taquicardia y observo a su hermano dedicándole su sonrisa más forzada.

–Desde cuando vivimos juntos tu y yo?! Estás loco!-

-Te callas! Que si le propongo venir solo conmigo jamás aceptaría. Así es que mañana mudas tus cosas y te coges la habitación del fondo.-

-y ella donde dormirá?-

-En la mía.-

-Jejejejeje y tú? porque dudo que ella acepte compartir su lecho con un perfecto desconocido.-

-Yo dormiré con Gael.-

Enio solo trago saliva mientras que su mente le acosaba.

-Que Zeus nos ampare.-

-No puede, está ocupado negociando la paz en oriente.-

-Si ya decía que era mucho pedir.-

Hilia les miraba un tanto avergonzada.

-Qué vergüenza, no quisiera ser un problema para…-

Gael estaba emocionado, esa chica le caía muy bien, era hermosa, se sentía fuerte y tenía sus cabellos y ojos iguales a los de su papa.

-No diga eso señorita a mí me gustaría que se quedase con nosotros, si quiere podemos dibujar juntos y mi abuelito podría llevarnos a pasear en sus caballos. Tiene unos muy bonitos en su Santuario.-

Enio y Ares sintieron que se les caería la ropa interior, los niños siempre tan honestos. Hilia solo se sonrió mientras que las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza.

-Su Santuario?-

-Su finca, el señor Ares tiene una hermosa propiedad en Thareitas cerca de Esparta.-

Mu daba su última ronda antes de salir de turno y menos mal que el lemuriano tenía rápidos reflejos mentales, antes de que por inocencia, Gael terminase por revelar cosas de más. Los Dioses se relajaron mientras que Mu siguió con su última revisión.

-Muy bien todo está en orden, esta tarde si así lo desea podre darle de alta. Veo que mis superiores ya se ocupan de ayudarle a encontrar un lugar donde alojarse. No se preocupe créame que con nosotros usted estará en perfecta seguridad.

Mientras tanto el lemuriano se comunicaba con los dioses en silencio.

-Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo.

Ares estaba decidido.

-Tranquilo muchacho, te prometo que no forzare las cosas, pero comprenderás que no puedo ni quiero dejarla sola y menos en ese estado.

-Si aunque suene descabellado lo comprendo a la perfección. Ahora ustedes deben comprender que el cerebro humano es un órgano sensible y que si la despiertan de golpe podría sufrir algún tipo de choque psicológico irremediable.-

-Lo sé y no pienso ponerla en peligro, iremos poco a poco.-

Después el joven Aries les hablo a los presentes.

-Señor Ares, Shiana y yo ya nos vamos, no estaremos disponibles ya que es nuestro aniversario, pero Ángelo y Marín estarán operativos. Si necesitan algo no dude en contactarlos-

-Muy bien. Pasen buenas noches los dos y felicidades.-

-Gracias y nos veremos mañana a primer hora.-

…

En el campo de refugiados Shion le daba instrucciones a una jovial y sonriente Alecto.

-Vaya hija es una buena noticia saber que sabes cocinar, así podrás encargarte de preparar la comida para las personas del campo. Que te parece si hacemos una prueba piloto esta misma noche?-

-Cocinar? Pues claro que se cocinar. De hecho es mi pasatiempo preferido mi padre adora mis creaciones. Y por favor no me digas hija, aunque no lo aparento mi espíritu tiene milenios. Así que puedes verme como una hermosa diosa de cuerpo joven, pero de mente bastante madura.-

Al antiguo Patriarca le conmovía esa carita idéntica a la de Perséfone, además la peli negra tenía ese brillo tierno y natural en su mirada. Sin duda los dioses son seres perfectos, bueno al menos eso era lo que el lemuriano sentía.

Lo que Shion no sabía es que Alecto ni siquiera sabía preparar un huevo sin causar catástrofes mortales. En más de una ocasión había organizado, según ella, comidas para sus amigos, los jueces, dejándoles desde úlceras estomacales hasta días de descanso obligatorios a causa de extrañas intoxicaciones. Por supuesto que los tres jueces le querían tanto que siempre elogiaban sus exóticos platos. Y su padre… bueno Hades se comería un plato de lodo, siempre y cuando fuera uno de sus bebes quien se lo cocinara. Después de todo el Dios del inframundo era inmortal, así que fuera de inducirse discretamente el vómito, a escondidas de su hija, él no corría más riesgo que el de un ligero malestar estomacal.

Así, bajo la mirada feliz del antiguo patriarca y de su equipo de trabajo, la joven se dispuso a impresionar al peliverde, preparándole su gran especialidad.

…

En el hotel del Caribe un borracho juez Radamanthys compartía un momento de risas junto al matrimonio Géminis de Marte.

-De verdad que la boda de mis señores fue así de desmadroza?! Jejejejejejejeje –

Kanon seguía su relato.

-Ni digas, todavía me duele todo, entre las Drag Queens y Susana que en esa época estaba medio zafada, aquello fue estresante.-

-No me lo puedo creer el señor Hades y su hermana Deméter por fin llevan una buena relación, pero no sabía que eso también se lo debemos a los caballeros de Athena.-

-Óyeme inglesito no en balde Dokho de libra es un gran maestro viejo, sabio y…-

Mitchelle concluiría.

-Mañoso.-

Los dos hombres morían de la risa, las copas habían terminado por romper el hielo y ahora cada uno sacaba a la luz su verdadero yo. El juez miro a su reloj las horas estaban pasando rápido y no podía seguir la tan agradable velada, aún tenía una carta que entregar.

-Bueno chicos yo debo de partir, me urge entregarle esta carta de mi señor a tu padre lo antes posible.-

Kanon comenzó a tener curiosidad.

-Espero que no se trate de arreglar más problemas de los que ya tenemos. Sabes aunque no se ve, es todo un lio trabajar con todas esas personas. Mi padre está siguiendo una terapia de autocontrol, para aprender a canalizar sus arranques histéricos y la Fundación recibe de más en más casos de jóvenes problema.-

-Ares está siguiendo una terapia?-

-Pues sí, recuerda que su energía es el calor del impulso, por lo tanto él y mi tía Enio tienen fuertes arranques. Sabes no son muy pacientes que digamos, y Mitchelle les convenció a ambos para entrar en un grupo de terapia, creo que eso les ayuda bastante.-

-Vaya que los dioses han evolucionado, quien diría que un par de dioses tan fuertes y de gran reputación aceptarían tratarse con un psicólogo para aprender a controlarse.-

-Escucha, daño no les hace y creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas que sanar, emociones y sentimientos que llevan milenios guardando dentro de si mismos.-

-Pues sí, debo aceptar que tienes razón.-

Mitchelle daba un último trago a su copa de coctel, la pelirroja estaba pasando un buen momento, el juez de los infiernos había resultado un hombre bastante razonable y equilibrado.1Sin duda el destierro de Eris había cambiado el aura de todos los súbitos de los dioses y eso era reconfortante. Kanon le apunto en una hoja la actual dirección de su padre en Grecia, anexándole sus horarios y los sitios que solía frecuentar el peli gris. Así medio mareado y con un buen sabor de boca, el juez rubio partió llevándose consigo una imagen totalmente renovada de quien antes fuese su peor enemigo, Kanon de Géminis.

La pareja comenzó a besarse ya era tarde, y la idea de irse a la cama a descansar era simplemente deliciosa, luego se ocuparían de reponerle el respaldo de la cama al lujoso hotel.

Esa noche la luna llena bañaba las costas de aquel paradisiaco mar de los caribes, Julián y Gabrielle navegaban tranquilos sobre su yate privado. Habían tenido un día cansado reconstruyendo los cimientos de la mítica ciudad de Atlantis, estaban felices de contar con la ayuda de los Arcángeles, quienes tomaban formas humanas, y se sumergían en los fondos de las aguas, como buzos, ayudando a reconstruir cada pilar y cada centímetro de aquella civilización submarina. Sin embargo esa noche la pareja se desplazaba sola, Sorrento y Constanza aunque estaban cerca, no habían querido acompañarles, el flautista ofrecía una serie de conciertos esa semana en aquella ciudad paradisiaca y tenía la agenda llena.

Así que tranquilamente Julián tomaba, él mismo, el timón de su amado navío mientras su chica bañaba su piel con esa hermosa luz lunar permitiendo que sus piernas se transformasen en una hermosa cola plateada de pez y de su espalda brotaron alas enormes de un blanco puro. El joven millonario dejaba el piloto automático para sentarse junto a su sirena-angelical, justo cuando percibió una extraña perturbación en su cosmos. No fue el único, ya que su mujer dirigió de inmediato su mirada hacia el mar, algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de sus dominios.

-Querido lo has sentido?-

-Sí, y no es la primera vez, te dije que esto va de más en más. Desde hace 24 horas algo ha ocurrido que ha desestabilizado el cosmos de nuestro mundo marino.-

La rubia se percató de un extraño movimiento en la superficie del agua y por impulso abrió sus alas y se desplazó a toda velocidad dentro del mar sorprendiendo a su esposo.

-Dioses Gaby! Siempre eres tan rápida... espérame!-

Julián se arrojó al agua transformándose con el simple contacto de su elemento en un fuerte y hermoso tritón. Poseidón se desplazaba a toda velocidad en sus dominios en busca de su esposa y de una explicación para aquel extraño evento.

No tardó en llegar al fondo y encontrarla, la misma luz blanca que ella emitía le servía de guía. Los ojos del peli celeste se abrieron como platos al contemplar lo que había en el fondo del mar. Su sirena permanecía quieta hasta que él le dio alcance, desde ahí se podía divisar una familia de morenas, lo extraño era que estas eran de un tipo no común.

-Julián que es esto?-

-Gaby es increíble! Esos animales tienen más de un millón de años que se extinguieron.-

-Cómo?!-

-Gaby pronto quédate detrás de mí. Son una especie muy peligrosa, si te muerden te adormecerán el cuerpo hasta que su veneno termine por matarte.-

-Pero qué….?!-

-Tranquila intentare calmarles con mi cosmos, aunque sean una especie extinta deberán responder a su origen creador.-

Poseidón encendió su cosmos, emitiendo una fuerte onda de energía que en apariencia calmo los estados de aquellos extraños animales. Aunque las sorpresas no habían terminado del todo, Gabrielle se abrazó a la espalda de su esposo asustada al ver lo que había detrás de ellos.

-Eso es…-

Poseidón apareció en sus manos su poderoso tridente y dirigió un rayo de calma que abarcaria la integridad de ese mar.

-Gaby esos son los ancestros de los tiburones, algo anda mal, muy mal, en teoría estos animales estaba extintos. Debemos contactar a Kanon y a Sorrento cuanto antes. Son mis únicos dos Generales vivos y me temo que este problema vaya más allá de los Caribes.-

-Cariño puedo sentir la luz de Mitchelle, mi hermana esta borracha y lo más seguro es que Kanon también lo esté. Después de todo están celebrando su aniversario, como nosotros.-

-Maldición! Entonces hay que encontrar a Soren y lo más rápido posible.-

-Voy a mandar un mensaje a Constanza de inmediato.-

…

En el desierto Shion supervisaba algo cansado el estado de algunas tiendas en donde se reposaban las personas enfermas. Dokho llegaba detrás para brindarle una necesaria ayuda a su amigo.

-Listo Shion, te traje el pegamento para poder reparar las piezas rotas por la ventisca de arena de la otra noche.-

-Excelente déjamela aquí.-

-Oye a propósito y donde esta nuestra nueva colaboradora, no crees que deberíamos echarle un ojo.-

-Vamos Dokho es una jovencita quizás algo rebelde, pero se ve desde el cielo que tiene buen corazón. Creo que su madre se inquieta por nada, pero bueno no puedo juzgarla después de todo es su bebe.-

-Bueno y en donde está el bebe de buen corazón?-

-Está preparándonos la comida para esta noche, sabes le encanta cocinar y bueno para ponerle una prueba hoy cenaremos nosotros tres lo que ella nos cocine.-

-Si es tan buena porque no le pones a cocinar para todo el campamento?-

-Sabes me da la impresión que, aunque ella dice que tiene un buen sazón, debe ser algo soso para los gustos de los africanos. Hoy probaremos y después podremos adecuar sus recetas para el resto, qué te parece?-

-Bueno, si tú crees que es una buena idea?-

A unos escasos metros dentro de una tienda más airada, Alecto se daba gusto echando el bote entero de cayena y uno que otro pimiento súper matón a su espléndido arroz energizado. Mientras que una coqueta sonrisa adornada el próximo suspiro de la chica.

-Estoy segura que quedara encantado, aún recuerdo aquella vez que se lo cocine a Aiacos y a Radamanthys, nunca antes les vi tan dinámicos. Si es que cuando yo pongo mis manos en las sartenes hago aparecer maravillas.-

_Flash back_

En un salón del castillo de Hades…

Aiacos sonreía forzadamente mientras que vía cosmos le gritaba a su compañero, el juez rubio.

-Por Giudeca! Te lo suplico pásame uno de esos antiácidos que guardas en tus bolsas de la chaqueta!-

-Toma agua! Estas muy lejos y nos va a ver!-

-Ya me trague medio litro y todavía me arde!-

La chica sonreía toda emocionada al ver a los dos jueces tan… animados con sus platos.

-De verdad les gusto?-

Radamanthys trato de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Es una delicia señorita Alecto.-

Mientras el rubio colocaba discretamente su mano derecha para taparse los labios simulando un pequeño eructo y así aprovechaba para tomar su pastilla antiácido marca INFIERNOS. La diosa estaba muy complacida.

-Lo sé chicos, sé que me lucí, pero ya saben que me encanta demostrarles mi cariño con obras. Papa siempre me dice obras son acciones y no buenas razones.

Aiacos estaba casi como un tomate, y sentía que casi no podía respirar, sin embargo seguía sonriendo y bebiendo disimuladamente otro vaso de agua. Mientras la chica continuaba charlándoles.

-Que lastima que Minos no pudo venir, le hubiera encantado, es más con decirles que fue él quien me paso la receta, me insistió en echarle pimiento y cayena al arroz sin miedo. Dijo que a Rada le fascinaria y que tu mi morenito no estarías defraudado. –

Los dos jueces se miraron adivinándose el pensamiento, y Alecto seguía elogiándose a sí misma.

-Tienen suerte de tener a una diosa que tanto les cuida y con un talento nato para la cocina como yo. Además hoy queda demostrado que Minos tambien se interesa por ustedes, si vieran como me insistió y apoyo en cada línea de mi estupenda receta. Saben eso se llama amor de hermanos y no tonterías.-

Aiacos y Radamanthys se gritaron vía telepatía al mismo tiempo.

-Ese hijo de la gran puta!-

_Fin del Flash back_

Alecto seguía revolviendo aquel arroz con pasión y emoción si había una cosa que su madre siempre le había dicho de los hombres era que a todos se les conquistaba por el estómago. Así que, aun cuando ella sentía que Shion la veía como a una jovencita estaba segura que solo era cuestión de mostrarle lo madura e inteligente que ella era y el Aries seguro caería loco de amor por ella.

…

En Grecia Hilia se vestía con ropa que Enio amablemente le había ofrecido, unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta que le acentuaba su pequeña cintura, unas sandalias de piel a tiras que además de bonitas eran bastante cómodas. Ahora ya lista podrían partir, si bien era cierto que no conocía a nadie, el hecho de partir cerca de ese hombre tan atractivo le hacía sentir en confianza. Algo había en el negro de sus ojos que a ella le orillaba a soltarse y dejarse llevar por él.

La casa de marte tenía un toque bastante mediterráneo, sus blancas paredes con algunos ladrillos rojos, en sus ventanas colgaban aquellas macetas llenas de hermosos jazmines, además de una vista al mar envidiable.

-Te gusta el lugar Hilia?-

-Es preciosa, de verdad me da algo de vergüenza con ustedes.-

Ares le hizo una seña a Enio para que entrase con Gael, mientras que su peli azulina caminaba fascinada observando aquellas macetas llenas de jazmines blancos y azules que olían de maravilla. Se acercó a las flores y se inclinó a olerlas mientras cerraba sus ojos perdiéndose en el tiempo.

-Ese aroma, me dice algo… ojala supiese interpretar lo qué…-

Sintió el fuerte y cálido agarre del peli gris en su brazo y se levantó de prisa para toparse a escasos milímetros de los labios de él. Ahora Ares estaba seguro que era el momento, nadie los veía, que podía perder, solo deseaba un suave beso, uno aunque fuese pequeño. Después de todo llevaba años esperándola, deseándola, amándola. Justo estaba decidido sobre todo al ver como ella perdía sus ojos en los labios de él, seguro que ella también lo deseaba, sin embargo siempre hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que cae del cielo o en este caso del antiguo infierno.

Se escucho un nervioso murmullo y Ares se volvió con una mirada asesina justo para encontrarse al juez Radamanthys quien llegaba con una carta en la mano derecha y una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza sostenida con su mano izquierda. No fueron necesarias las presentaciones, Ares conocía perfectamente la identidad del rubio.

-Déjame adivinar mi tío te envía a informarme de algo por correo certificado.-

Y después siguió vía cosmos.

-No la asustes ella esta amnésica.-

-Me lo imagino, fue un accidente y…-

-Ella se queda! No te la llevaras!-

-No pienso llevármela, solo me cercioro y ahora lo hago de mis propios ojos de que ella está bien y de que tu estas informado.-

Después rompieron el silencio.

-Hilia te presento a Radamanthys de Wyvern2, es medio hermano mío y trabaja para mi tío Hades.-

-Mucho gusto.-

Un placer señorita. Disculpe que me presente así, pero tengo una carta importante que debía darle en mano propia a Ares.-

Radamanthys le hablo vía cosmos al Dios.

-No vuelvas a llamarme hermano, no es nada contra ti, pero sabes que …-

-El viejo es un cretino, pero sigue siendo nuestro padre. Sabes deberías darle una oportunidad de…-

-Ni yo ni mis hermanos necesitamos de él, ya tenemos a Hades como figura paterna y créeme es un honor.-

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa de resignación y la chica les miro un tanto confundida.

-Creo que les dejare charlar…-

Ares la tomo del brazo para impedir que se le fuera, mientras que Radamanthys se despedía para regresar lo antes posible al inframundo, no sin antes llegar a alguna farmacia por unas aspirinas.

-No se preocupe yo debo irme, tengo obligaciones pendientes.-

Ares le sonrió a su medio hermano mientras que contuvo las ganas de reírse al verle en ese estado. Sabia de ante mano quien sería capaz de enviárselo a su casa y medio borracho resacoso.

-Mi Kanon, definitivamente es igualito a mí.-

…

En el campamento Shion, Dokho y Susana esperaban impacientes el gran plato de Alecto. Susana estaba especialmente ilusionada de probar comida preparada por las manos de su pequeña nieta. Sin embargo el tigre se sentía un tanto inquieto.

-Querido cálmate, te aseguro que mi nieta saco mi buen sazón. Que emoción! Saben Core era malísima en la cocina, no en balde tuve que pagarle doble a las ninfas para que le cocinaran los días que yo estaba muy ocupada. –

Shion trataba de subir los ánimos de su amigo.

-Escucha Dokho, Hades adora los platos de Alecto que mejor referencia quieres.-

En unos segundos la chica llego toda contenta cargando una olla llena de su famoso arroz energético. Se veía que se había arreglado, ahora lucia unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa celeste que acentuaban el color de sus ojos turquesa.

De inmediato les sirvió a los tres muy satisfecha, mientras que al mismo tiempo ella saco un plato con ensalada cruda para acompañar. Deméter la miro un tanto preocupada.

-Hija no piensas comer?-

-Si claro, pero no quiero engordar así que lave con limón unas verduras frescas y las prepare como ensalada, si alguien quiere puedo servirle.-

La diosa acepto voluntaria, además estaba orgullosa de ver como su nieta cuidaba su cuerpo comiendo verduras crudas y no cayendo en los excesos. Vaya esa era la enseñanza que siempre quiso infundirle a su hija la rebelde.

-Tienes razón, es más creo que yo seguiré tu ejemplo y comeré solo tu ensalada.-

Los hombres se saltaron las verduras y fueron directo al arroz, en cuestión de segundos Shion sintió que su boca ardía peor que un volcán en plena erupción. Aunque el que peor la pasó fue Dokho quien comía demasiado rápido y no se percató del sabor sino hasta llegar a la quinta súper cuchara repleta de arroz.

Dokho sintió como si su tatuaje de tigre que llevaba en su espalda se transformara en gatito y este mismo salía corriendo maullando como loco. Así a esa misma velocidad salió el chino en busca de un sitio discreto para vomitar. Mientras que Susana reflexionaba en voz alta.

-Se lo dije, le dije que no debía beber agua de aquel rio, ahora seguro que le dio diarrea. De verdad que estos hombres son unos tercos.-

Después miro con cariño a su nieta y continúo.

-Mi pequeña tu ensalada esta deliciosa. –

Alecto busco los ojos casi rojos de Shion y a él le dedico su mirada más emocionada.

-Te gusta mi arroz Shion? Créeme di lo mejor de mí misma en esta receta. Ya sé que no debí molestarme, pero me encanta complacer a las personas que considero especiales compartiéndoles mis talentos.-

Shion no podía hablar, la garganta se le había cerrado del dolor y del ardor, sentía que le explotaría el estómago. La chica seguía hablando de sus talentos culinarios.

-Uno de estos días les preparare mi famosa tarta de limón. A papa le encanta, dice que sin duda soy una gran especialista de la comida orgánica.-

Shion atrapo un vaso de agua para poder bajarse el ardor y justo cuando recupero el aliento y pensaba decirle algo a la chica, se percató de la transparencia y emoción como ella le miraba. No podía dudarlo, realmente ella quería darles una grata sorpresa. Esa sonrisa de niña tierna le desarmo y decidió que aunque fuese por esa vez él debía darle placer a las damas. Después de todo él era un caballero y uno dorado.

Apenas y lo vio sonreír cuando Alecto le sirvió otro plato más a Shion y aunque él trato de excusarse, al ver que sus hermosos ojos, de niña dulce, se llenaban de lágrimas él termino por ceder.

Aquella noche Dokho y Shion iniciaron algo similar a la guerra de los mil días, simbólicamente claro está, pero esta vez por el mal compañerismo al que nos induce la necesidad cuando se tiene un solo baño y dos caballeros con diarrea.

.

.

.

1 En la mitología Radamanthys es de los tres jueces del infierno, sus juicios eran de inflexible integridad. Por lo tanto si lo situáramos en nuestra realidad sería un hombre íntegro y honesto, chocando un poco con el personaje creado por Masami Kurumada.

2 Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos o Eaco son hijos de Zeus en la mitología griega, los dos primeros con Europa y el último con Egina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Extraños sucesos.

Hilia entro de la mano del peli gris en aquella casa llena de luz y de colores vivos, en el centro una cocina abierta que conectaba con el comedor y justo al lado bajando un par de escalones un pequeño salón que daban justo a las puertas de vidrio corredizas, hacia la terraza que dejaba vislumbrar aquel paisaje marino, la vista era liberadora.

La peli azul se acercó curiosa hacia la terraza para percatarse de aquellas macetas colgadas en las barandas, todas ella llenas de frescos jazmines.

-Esta flor me llama, me dice algo que yo no logro descifrar.-

Ares la observaba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, era obvio que toda la decoración y las flores le hablasen a la joven, después de todo, ella era el tema de todo lo que a él le llenaba.

Enio no tardo en dejar sus pocas pertenencias en la última habitación, mientras que por su parte Gael, ayudado de una silla para tener la altura apropiada, ya comenzaba a husmear en la nevera.

El peli gris aprovecho para tomar cercanía con ella ahí mismo desde las vistas de aquel balcón.

-Los jazmines son voces de otro tiempo, su fragancia me recuerda que aún bajo la imagen más dura puede vivir un alma dulce.-

Hilia solo se sonrió un tanto nerviosa, sobre todo al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de aquel hombre, quien ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Las manos de Ares tomaron a las de la chica girándola hacia él llevándola a enfrentar el brillo de su oscura mirada. Por unos segundos el trance se apodero de la joven, justo hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del interior y el estruendo de los vidrios que salieron volando por toda la cocina.

Hilia dejo de golpe las manos del Dios para correr seguida por él temiendo que Gael se hubiese hecho daño. El pobre Gael lloraba, aun de pie sobre la silla, ya que uno de los vidrios le había alcanzado, con suerte solo en una mano. Enio ya estaba con un pañuelo cubriendo la manita de Gael después de rápidamente haberle sacado el vidrio.

-Está bien, no es grave es superficial, solo que sangra mucho, pero sosteniéndole así ni siquiera necesitara puntos.-

Ares e Hilia se abrieron paso entre los vidrios del bote de mermelada de melocotón que el pequeño había destapado. El abuelo tomo de inmediato al pequeño para cerciorarse del diagnóstico de su hermana mientras que Hilia comenzó a recoger los vidrios.

-Cielos Gael pudiste haberte hecho peor, por qué no me llamaste a mi o a tu tía te hubiésemos servido algo!-

Ares estaba tan alterado al ver aun gotas de sangre que resbalaban de la mano del chico que no se percató que su tono de voz en vez de tranquilizar al chico le ponía peor. Hilia termino rápidamente de limpiar aquello mientras que Enio discutía con su hermano.

-No le grites al bebe estas asustándole!-

-Como no quieres que le grite pudo haberse…-

Gael se soltó de los brazos de Ares y se fue asustado a encerrarse en su habitación, en esos momentos solo quería una cosa.

-Quiero a mi mama!-

Hilia no sabía si decir algo o permanecer callada la situación le era bochornosa y sin explicárselo sintió miedo por el pequeño, quien se había encerrado con apenas un pañuelo en su mano para cubrirse la herida. Ares trato de explicarse al ver el rostro de interrogación de la peli azul.

-Tengo problemas para controlar ciertos arranques, creo que me asuste bastante.-

-Es normal, sangraba mucho. Podría ir yo a verlo?-

-Claro, aunque creo que debo disculparme con mi chico, además quiero curarle esa herida. Ven vamos juntos.-

Enio solo dio un suspiro de resignación, bueno menos mal que Hilia iría con el bruto de su hermano, así mientras ella vería por preparar algo para la cena y terminar de acomodar un poco el desastrito que el pequeño les había dejado.

Ares abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del chico justo cuando una ráfaga de luz arcoíris casi les cegó a ambos. En el interior no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta, ambos adultos sintieron una bajada de presión al encontrar el cuarto vacío. Aunque Ares tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido pero no dijo nada en voz alta, mientras por dentro su cabeza estaba por explotar.

-Maldición! A buena hora se me ocurre asustarlo, ahora cómo diablos sé hacia donde se tele transporto?!-

…

Mientras tanto en la acuática ciudad de Atlantis, Julián y Gabrielle, ahora con sus formas humanas discutían dentro del salón del trono los hechos ocurridos.

-Sorrento y Constanza llegaran en un par de horas, y estoy convencida que si le echamos un balde de agua fría a Mitchy hasta Kanon llega en menos que cantan los gallos. Julián esto es una emergencia, has visto el tamaño de esas creaturas, además muchos son carnívoros y venenosos.-

-Ya lo sé Gaby, créeme eso lo comprendí en el acto, pero me pregunto que más habrá y de donde aparecieron todas esas especies?-

-Es extraño la Fuente no nos ha informado de ningún cambio en las energías del ecosistema de los mundos. Además Aurora no anda lejos, de haber tenido una visión ya nos lo habría informado.-

-Cálmate linda, ya verás que encontraremos el origen de estos extraños sucesos, porque será la única forma de frenarlos.-

…

Dentro de su habitación Mitchelle se despertaba con la extraña sensación de escuchar un sonidito muy familiar. Era casi como un pequeño suspiro.

-Mama…-

La pelirroja sintió que solo era parte de algún sueño, justo hasta que sintió el peso de alguien que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y después unas gotitas saladas que le cayeron directo en su adormilado rostro.

-Mama… me duele…-

A penas y abrió un ojo y lo vio ahí sentadito, llorando y sosteniendo algo con su manos, se levantó para poder cerciorarse que aquello no fuese un simple sueño.

-Mi bebe?-

De inmediato abrió sus ojos como platos cuando se cercioro que su chico llevaba un pañuelo sangrante.

-Ahhhhhh! Mi bebe!-

Kanon dio tremendo salto de la cama al escuchar el grito de su mujer y se sorprendió de ver a su hijo ahí junto a ellos llorando y con la mano sangrando. Mitchelle cargaba a Gael mientras que comenzó a enviarle su luz sanadora directamente en su mano. Kanon se ponía de pie después de haber caído directo al suelo y fue a cerciorarse de los hechos.

-Gael que haces aquí? Y que te paso? Y dónde diablos esta tu abuelo? Y…-

Aunque entre tantos mocos y llantos pues no entendió nada de la respuesta, una cosa era clara, tenía muchas ganas de tener una buena charla con su queridísimo padre.

-Tranquilo mi chico, tu abuelito me va a oír, eso te lo juro!-

Aunque ya después de ver las cosas con un poco de serenidad, Mitchelle reflexionaba.

-A ver quiero saber, como es que un obsesivo compulsivo como lo es tu abuelo, te ha dejado así lastimado y como es que has llegado hasta aquí? Déjame adivinar has orbitado sin permiso otra vez?-

Gael solo bajo su mirada, su herida ya no sangraba y ahora escondía su mirada de la de su madre.

-Gael, tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta. Por todos los dioses has dejado a tu abuelo histérico y preocupado por ti?-

Un par de suspiros y un par de lágrimas que eran secadas por el dorso de la mano de su madre. Ahora tenía los ojos de su padre que lo miraban de muy mal humor, todo tiene siempre una simple explicación.

-Yo tenía hambre y se tardaban mucho, además no sabía que se me iba a resbalar el bote. No te enojes papa yo no quería asustar a nadie, pero cuando mi abuelito se enoja a todos nos da miedo.-

-Gael, tu abuelo tiene mal carácter, pero jamás te ha puesto un dedo encima, así que quiero que vuelvas a orbitar y vayas de inmediato a disculparte con él. Sabes que si alguien te defiende y da su vida por ti, ese es él.-

-Ya pero yo quiero que ya vuelvan a casa, cuantos días les quedan por aquí?-

-En un par de días volvemos, solo tenemos que pasarnos a ver a tu padrino a Atlantis y después tomaremos el avión de regreso. Anda mi chico son solo un par de días, y volveremos a casa a nuestra sagrada rutina. Estamos?-

Solo bajo su cabecita en señal de afirmación, mientras que recibió besos de parte de sus padres para después desaparecer en un destello de luces como un pequeño arcoíris.

Mitchelle solo se sobo la sien mientras que Kanon se dirigió por una botella de agua para su mujer y otra para él mismo.

-Te lo dije, necesita un hermanito, solito se aburre.-

-Oye ya te dije que por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando aceptes nuestro trato.-

-Pedirle a la Fuente que sea yo quien sufra los síntomas de un embarazo y encima los dolores del parto me parece anti natural e injusto.-

-Pues entonces será hijo único o ya puedes buscarte otra novia como lo predijo Deméter.-

-De eso nada! No quiero a otra chica, además es cuestión de emborracharte un par de veces más para conseguir mis propósitos.-

-Oye! No puede ser que te aproveches de una pobre desvalida.-

-Anda chiquita, uno más…aún mejor una niña no es justo que yo no tenga una princesita.-

Un par de besos y justo cuando ella estaba por sucumbir, Kanon se vio afectado por una distorsión en su cosmos.

-Que pasa mi chiquis? Kanon…-

-Es Poseidón… hay algo que no va bien. Pronto vístete hay que ir de inmediato a Atlantis.

…

La cena había sido simplemente perfecta, después aquel concierto de Jazz y ahora un merecido reposo después de una merecida sesión de amor a lo largo de su ahora desastrosa habitación. Así recostados entre sabanas y enredados cuerpo a cuerpo, Mu y Shaina no paraban de reírse, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre la vida que antes llevaban como abnegados y al pie de la guerra. Ahora esta nueva etapa en donde debían hacer uso de sus conocimientos científicos, de la paciencia nunca antes aprendida en el antiguo santuario. Y lo más difícil era asimilar algo que antes jamás llegaron si quiera a soñar.

-Vivir es complicado, no es así preciosa?-

-Nos educaron para morir, pero nunca nos mostraron como vivir. Esos chicos que llegan a la Fundación son autodestructivos y aunque no quiera hay veces que me siento en una situación de hipocresía.-

-Tú no eres hipócrita mi preciosa, haces lo mejor que puedes y déjame decirte eres excelente. Has visto lo buena que eres entrenándoles, eres la mejor profesora de kickboxing creo que ni la gran Enio lleva ese ritmo y esa coordinación de movimientos. Después vienes conmigo y te transformas en una enfermera bastante eficaz.-

-Sabes dicho de esa manera me haces sentir casi como una Diosa.-

-Y eso eres, para mí. Eres la diosa de mi corazón, la poderosa amazona de la cobra. Mi esposa.-

-Pero soy incapaz de darte un hijo?-

-Ya vendrá, no te estreses, apenas este año hemos conseguido asentarnos en un sitio fijo. Necesitamos relajarnos para que nuestros cuerpos se sientan listos.-

-Mu, trabajamos para el Dios que puso patas para arriba al antiguo Santuario. Ares es Dios del no estarse quieto, tú crees que podremos relajarnos algún día? Por si fuese poco también esta Enio, sabes aún me siento rara al no haber recibido ni una sola llamada de alguno de esos dos.-

-Preciosa, Ares esta en brazos del amor y Enio en medio de una situación bochornosa, además no sé si eres consciente de aquel hermoso cristal rosa que esta sobre nuestra mesa de entrada.-

-Te refieres al hermoso cuarzo que nos regaló Graciela?-

-Ese mismo. Sabes que además de ser así de bonito se le puede programar para que nos haga ciertos servicios.-

-Mu que has hecho?-

-Tranquila preciosa, le pedí a Graci que le inundara a esa hermosa piedrita con un poco de su poderoso escudo rosa antidisturbios, además agregue un poco de mi propio muro de cristal.-

-Mu, no lo sé… y si pasa algo y…-

-Vamos preciosa Ares esta con su chica, Enio seguro estará… bueno ya sabes con su secretito. Digo que de malo podría pasar?-

…

-Deja que les ponga las manos encima a ese par y juro que no llegaran a las bodas de plata!-

Ángelo del otro lado del teléfono sentía que los tímpanos se le estaban reventando.

-Cálmate Ares, te dije que no estarían disponibles, ahora quisiera que me explicaran ya más tranquilo qué diablos pasa?-

-El niño no está, se fue, se asustó y no tengo ni idea a donde pudo haber ido!-

Hilia tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta de la salida, mientras que Ares parecía adivinar su pensamiento.

-Tranquila preciosa, ya vamos juntos a buscarle, solo quiero prevenir a todos para que juntos podamos encontrarle…-

Enio seguía desde hacía diez minutos encerrada en su habitación procurando hacer el menos ruido posible. Así su voz parecía más un susurro, mientras ella seguía pegada a ese teléfono celular.

-Vamos ya que estas por la ciudad podrías ayudarnos a encontrar al bebe? Qué? No, ya te dije que el pendejo de Ares lo asusto por andar de histérico, ya lo conoces, ahora está que se muere de miedo. Pues sí, ya sabes que el bebe es su delirio…. Si yo también a ti… Por favor ayúdanos, si? –

Ares tomaba su chaqueta de verano después de colgar con Ángelo y de asegurarse que el italiano y la japonesa se unieran a la búsqueda. Ahora el Dios daba alcance a la peli azul, no sin antes poder cerciorarse que su hermana hiciese lo mismo.

-Enio! Ya deja de hacerte pendeja! Vamos.-

La peli plateada colgó discretamente su misteriosa llamada mientras que ella también se unía a la búsqueda de su sobrino.

…

Gael aparecía en un sitio que distaba mucho de ser la casa de su abuelo, y es que durante el trayecto el pequeñín sintió una energía que le distrajo y le atrajo. Ahora se encontraba dentro de aquella imponente cueva, camino unos pasos y se dio cuenta que había agua dentro de aquel yacimiento.

-Huele a mar, debe ser una entrada de playa, como en las que me suele llevar mi papa.-

Después medito un segundo y comenzó a alzar su voz.

- Oye en dónde estás? No me tengas miedo yo sé muy bien que estas asustado, si vienes conmigo yo te puedo cuidar. –

Recorrió toda la orilla de aquella pequeña playa cavernal, su pequeño cosmos rastreaba aquel otro que sin explicarse le parecía demasiado familiar. Apenas y duro diez minutos su búsqueda cuando le encontró detrás de una roca escondiéndose de la vista de cualquiera.

-Oye, no tienes por qué esconderte de mí, yo no te voy a lastimar. Anda sal de ahí y ven que se ve que tienes hambre, buscaremos algo que comer.-

Así logro hacerlo salir de su escondite, sus cabellos blanquecinos con la misma intensidad de su piel dejaban en claro que no solía tomar mucho sol. Esos ojitos azules celestes, y ese rostro de bebe enternecían a cualquiera.

-Vaya eres más pequeño que yo, o eres una chica?-

La mueca en el rostro del pequeño tritón le dejó en claro que no se trataba de una chica.

-Uyyy lo siento, no quise ofender, pero sabes no llevas camisa, ni pantalones. Aunque bueno con esa cola de pez dudo que entrara ningún pantalón. Sabes mi padrino es igualito a ti, si quieres podría presentártelo, mi tía te va adorar tiene un año queriendo ser mama, pero con tanto trabajo que ha sido reconstruir su ciudad pues no han podido.-

El pequeño tritón ahora se acercaba sonriente Gael le daba confianza como mínimo era casi de su edad, quizás un par de años mayor y eso era aún mejor.

-Oye no sabes hablar?-

El pequeño albino se encogió de hombros, aquella pregunta era un tanto desconcertante. Para que hablar en un mundo marino.

-bueno dime que te gustaría comer, quizás comes peces? No creo que comas personas, no tienes esa vibración.-

El pequeño tritón hizo una mueca de asco y horror ante ambas propuestas.

-Algas? Te gustan las plantas marinas?-

Su rostro se ilumino, mientras que jugueteaba emocionado con su cola plateada.

-Bueno a ver cómo le hacemos para conseguirte unas cuantas, a propósito gracias por ayudar a mi mama. No sé qué hiciste pero ayer cuando sentí miedo por ella sentí tu cosmos y me sentí mejor.-

Era extraño aunque el otro no le contestaba Gael parecía leer su pensamiento.

-Si lo sé, mi mama es muy bonita, pero te advierto que es de mi papa y mía. Si quieres una chica hermosa podría presentarte a alguna de mis tías, aunque todas están casadas. Bueno también podríamos adoptarte, porque creo que no tienes familia.-

El pequeño albino negó con tristeza, y Gael pudo adivinar que aquello era un tema delicado.

Sin pensárselo ni dos veces el pelirrojito le tendió su mano al menor ayudándole a salir del agua.

-Tranquilo he visto a mi padrino hacer esto muchas veces y a mi tía Gaby también.-

Así Gael encendió suavemente su cosmos dirigiendo un rayo hacia la cola del tritón regalándole un par de piernas humanas, aunque olvido uno que otro detalle.

-Diantres, no sé en dónde voy a conseguirte algo de ropa? Bueno tal vez si, ven vámonos.-

Así bajo un torbellino de luz arcoíris ambos pequeños desaparecieron dejando atrás aquella caverna.

…

A miles de kilómetros en África del norte.

-De verdad que mi abuela tiene razón en eso de que no es bueno beber agua sin antes hervirla, pero dígame ya se siente mejor?-

Shion observaba un tanto desorientado como Alecto estaba sentada ahí junto a él colocándole unos fomentos de agua caliente al nivel de su vientre. Lo primero que se pregunto fue, como llego ella ahí? Aunque era lógico que la chica se había dado cuenta de que ni él ni Dokho habían logrado dormir aquella noche.

-Disculpe señor Shion, pero como mi abuela está cuidando del señor Dokho decidí venir en su ayuda. Me pregunto si ya se siente mejor?-

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el oscuro cabello rizado de la joven, haciendo que su rostro tomase ese matiz divino que iba a juego con el aguamarina de sus ojos. Esas facciones tan idénticas a las de Perséfone, aunque sin ese dejo de malicia que a veces parecían reflejar los ojos de la Diosa del inframundo. En eso Alecto era muy distinta, ocurrente, y transparente como el agua, bastante traviesa, pero siempre llena de buenas intenciones. En ocasiones un tanto osada y demasiado curiosa, era lógico que Perséfone y Hades se inquietasen por ella, demasiado poder y la curiosidad de un gato albergado todo bajo la misma persona.

-Alecto en donde has dormido?-

Pues aquí mismo, en aquel saco de dormir.-

La chica le señalo un bulto de mantas que se encontraban no muy lejos de la cama de Shion, aunque al nivel del suelo. El Aries sintió pena de haber hecho dormir a la chiquilla a nivel del suelo pudiendo dejarle su cama, aunque viéndolo bien en su estado no era ni consciente de que ya se había dormido en su cama.

-Lo siento, pequeña.-

-Que dice, estoy muy contenta de poder cuidar de usted. Sabe en el inframundo solía ayudar a Tessa, mi hermana, cuando le llegaba algún espectro enfermo. Radamanthys dice que de no ser tan buena hechicera hubiese sido una súper enfermera.-

Bueno Radamanthys diría cualquier cosa con tal de no desanimar las buenas intenciones de Alecto. Sin embargo nadie negaba que la joven diosa era compasiva y bastante cariñosa.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír al joven ex Patriarca sobre todo cuando su cosmos podía leer fácilmente el cumulo de dulces energías que esa niña le dirigía incondicionalmente.

-Sabes Alecto el día de hoy te llevare a conocer bien a bien el campamento, te explicare todo lo que aquí hacemos y después de realizar juntos nuestras tareas entrenaremos un par de horas sobre el buen uso de nuestro cosmos. Te parece?-

-Una pregunta, a usted le molesta que yo siga practicando mis actos de hechicería? Sabe es que a mí me gusta mucho y además de cometer estupideces también suelo hacer una que otra buena acción.-

-Qué te parece si me permites también ayudarte con eso? Sabes los de mi raza tenemos muchos conocimientos en los usos de las plantas y ciertos rituales que hoy en día se consideran de magia.-

La chica se sentía emocionada, otra buena excusa para demostrarle al lemuriano lo buena que ella era en esas artes. Ella estaba segura que después de probar su comida, él ya se daba cuenta de lo especial que ella podría ser para él. Completamente feliz y complacida la chica acepto gustosa la propuesta que Shion de Aries venia de hacerle.

…

A miles de kilómetros en Tokio, Saori terminaba de preparar su maleta frente a la mirada de un esposo en total desacuerdo con eso de viajar tantas horas en avión y en ese estado.

-Saga, por favor ya te dije que quiero que las niñas nazcan en Grecia. Además el loco de tu padre no nos perdonaría el no poder estar ahí ese día.-

-Preciosa, en tu estado los viajes tan largos son peligrosos y mi padre puede tele transportarse al igual que Mitchelle y Kanon.-

-Lo sé, pero sabes hay algo en el ambiente que me dice que debemos regresar a Grecia lo antes posible. Sabes es como un presentimiento, siento…-

Él se acercó nervioso para abrazarla y seguir escuchándola.

-Que sientes?-

-El Cosmos de Poseidón esta estresado, hay algo que le preocupa a Julián y no creo que se trate de una broma de Mitchy. Realmente siento que debemos ir allá.-

-Razón de más para no movernos, Saori son gemelas y…-

-Te obedeceré en todo, me quedare en casa, y cuidare de Gael mientras que el resto hacen sus deberes, dejare que tú te ocupes de todo, pero por favor…-

El géminis solo dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien, pero si hay algún problema seré yo quien me ocupe. Está bien?-

La peli morada levanto su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-Palabra de Diosa.-

-No sé porque pero no te creo nada. En fin hablare con Tatsumi para que arregle las cosas en la Fundación saldremos mañana temprano.-

…

Ángelo y Marín ya tenían horas dando las vueltas por el centro de Atenas, Marín estaba convencida de que seguir los histeriquismos de Ares no les llevaría junto al chico. Justo cuando creían que habían salido para nada se percataron de algo muy poco común.

-Ángelo mira en el cielo.-

El caballero de cáncer no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Pero que hora es ragazza?

-Casi media noche.-

-Es imposible que en el cielo de Grecia que se vea algo así, es simplemente imposible.-

La oscuridad del cielo era contrarrestada por un espectáculo de aurora boreal que cubría casi la totalidad del firmamento.

-Ángelo algo anda mal, estoy comenzando a tener miedo.-

-Lo sé preciosa este tipo de fenómenos no suelen darse en estas altitudes ni a estas temperaturas.-

-Primero lo de Hilia y ahora esto.-

-Hay que encontrar al chiquillo lo antes posible y reunirnos con Ares, su momento romántico tendrá que esperar. Me temo que se avecina algo muy gordo, y espero que estemos a la altura de frenarlo.-

…

Ares estaba que se moría de miedo, el cielo mostrando esos extraños fenómenos y el chico sin aparecer. Enio había decidido ir a buscarle por su cuenta para, según ella, abarcar más terreno. Hilia sin embargo comenzó a sentirse realmente extraña, dentro de su pecho una sensación parecía invadirla y distraerla.

-Hilia te sientes bien? Escucha si quieres puedo yo buscar solo a…-

-Sabes no sé como pero siento que el chico ha vuelto a casa.-

-A casa?-

-Sí, es extraño pero es como si algo aquí dentro me hablase y… en fin olvídalo debo estar nerviosa. Vengo de despertar en un mundo extraño, sin recuerdos y ahora esta extraña sensación.-

Aunque si alguien conocía esas energías, era él, así que no puso ni un segundo en duda la palabra de su amada.

-Tus intuiciones valen oro, vamos a casa entonces.-

-Pero…-

-Primero que nada preciosa, siempre debes confiar en tus corazonadas, créeme ellas vienen de lo más profundo de tu espíritu y el espíritu nunca se equivoca.-

Dieron vuelta al volante regresando a casa y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Gael sentado en el jardín de la entrada acompañado de un chico, mucho más pequeño en edad, quien estaba comiendo algo verde en un plato. El dios no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a ver el estado de su nieto, dejando a Hilia atrás apenas saliendo del coche.

-Ven aquí, pequeño bribón! Déjame verte! Estas bien?-

Gael prefirió la telepatía para contestar.

-Me asustaste, no lo hizo adrede.-

-Lo sé, perdóname yo no quise asustarte. Y tu mano?-

-Mama me curo.-

-Diablos fuiste a dar hasta allá?-

-Con quien más?-

Pues si vaya tontería, a donde más iría un niño tan pequeño si no era en busca de sus padres.

-Tu padre querrá matarme.-

-No, de hecho quiero que me perdones, no quise asustarte, pero como la señora bonita estaba ahí, me dio vergüenza que me regañases delante de ella.-

-Escucha te diré un secreto, pero solo será nuestro, estamos?-

El pequeño asintió cómplice.

-Esa hermosa señora es en realidad tu abuelita, la mama de tu padre, pero no se acuerda.

-No debería ser más grande? Digo es más joven que papa.-

-Si eso también, pero ya averiguaremos que fue lo que le paso para que haya vuelto así y con esa edad. Puedo contar con tu discreción, total secreto, si?-

-Ok. De verdad es mi abuelita, wow es preciosa.-

-Qué te crees? Si tengo malos ratos más no malos gustos.-

Hilia llego de inmediato y se maravilló de ver que la mano del chico se había curado y más aun a su hermoso acompañante.

-Estas bien Gael?-

-Si abu… señorita Hilia.-

Ares transpiro un segundo, menos mal que el chico corrigió a tiempo. Aunque de inmediato sus ojos se fueron hasta el joven albinito que terminaba de comer aquellas algas, que eran lógicos habían sacado de una lata.

-Gael quien es este chico, además lleva tu ropa?-

-Abuelito podemos hablarlo adentro, sabes es una larga historia.-

Una sonrisa tierna e inocente por parte del pequeño tritón y ambos adultos escoltaron a los chicos al interior de la casa.

…

En la sala del trono de Atlantis, Kanon y Sorrento llegaban, portando sus imponentes escamas, a toda prisa acompañados de sus esposas.

-Sorren tú también?-

-Sí, me temo que algo anda muy mal para que Julián nos haya llamado a ambos y sabiendo que son tus vacaciones.-

Mitchelle observaba curiosa el rostro de su cuñado el Dios marino y por primera vez se abstuvo de dedicarle alguna de sus bromas.

-No me gusta cuando te pones así, es peor que cuando Ares sonríe.-

Gabrielle no tardaría en ofrecerles unas sillas a sus generales y a sus hermanas.

-Ahora si estoy temblando de cuando acá nos sentamos en el fondo del mar simplemente a charlar?-

Gabrielle fue directa.

-Mitchy, dime Aurora y Camus siguen por estos rumbos?-

-Oh por todas las dimensiones.-

-Si hermana, creo que lo mejor es que reunamos a todos los que anden cerca. Tenemos una seria emergencia.-


End file.
